Best Friends
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This story is set at the end of Twilight just before the prom. Breaking is up is hard, especially if your boyfriend is Edward Cullen. Luckily for Bella her best friend is there for her. Set in an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jacob smiled as soon as Bella opened the door. "Hey, long time no see." He said as he began to push his father's wheelchair through.

Bella looked distracted, but she mustered up a smile as he greeted her. "Hi, Jake. Good to see you and you too, Billy."

"Hello, Bella. Where's the old man?" Billy asked as he studied her closely. He always checked Bella over carefully when he visited. He worried about how she was faring being in daily contact with the Cullen's. Today she seemed extra pale and a little bit down.

"Oh, dad is in the living room." She informed him.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Billy checked, his question loaded with meaning.

Bella seemed to pull herself back into the moment and she looked at him warily. "Yes. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong."

"Right." Billy held her gaze for a moment before wheeling himself into the living room. They could hear him greeting Charlie as he did so.

Jacob looked at Bella in confusion. "What was that about?"

Bella shrugged. "No idea. Come on help me make them some snacks." She tugged on his coat sleeve and he followed her into the kitchen.

They worked together in silence for a while but Jacob could clearly see that Bella had something on her mind. He never got to see her often, she had a serious boyfriend, one of the rich Cullen kids who lived in an isolated mansion on the outskirts of Forks. His dad loathed the Cullen's, actually seemed quite frightened of them in fact. He warned Jacob and the other kids to stay away from them. Jacob thought his dad was crazy, he didn't need to be told to stay away. He hated the Cullen's for other reasons.

"Do you want to talk about it, Bells?" Jacob asked after a while. He could see that she was constantly biting her lower lip.

"Huh?" She seemed dazed.

"You're obviously worried about something. Talk to me,maybe I can help?" Jacob pleaded.

Bella gave him a small smile. "I don't think you can. It's silly anyway."

"What is?" Jacob asked her. He glanced down at her leg which was still wrapped in plaster. She was managing to get around okay, but since her accident, which had never clearly been explained, she had seemed more introverted then usual.

Bella glanced at him sideways as if she was trying to make a decision whether to tell him or not. Finally she caved in. "Prom."

"Prom? What about it? It's not like you can go with your leg the way it is." Jacob said nonchalantly.

"Edward wants me to go. He says that I shouldn't miss out on this experience just because of my leg, but I don't really want to go anyway." Bella sighed.

"Then tell him that." Jacob couldn't understand the problem.

"It's not that easy. Edward can be..."

"Controlling." Jacob finished for her.

"No, it's just he gets hurt when I refuse things and it makes me feel guilty." Bella admitted.

"That is a form of emotional blackmail. Like I said controlling." Jacob pointed out.

Bella became irritated with his criticism of her boyfriend and she shut down. Jacob tried to get her to open up again but she stubbornly refused. They took the snacks into the living room and Bella sat down as far as she could from Jacob, who was forced to sit on the floor where he could stretch out his long legs.

Charlie looked at his daughter curiously. "Are you actually going to watch the game with us, kiddo? You don't usually."

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door. Jacob got up quickly, glad to have something to do. He was upset that Bella was giving him the brush off just because he dared to criticise the great Edward Cullen. "I'll get that." He flashed Bella a hurt look as he passed and she blushed red.

He walked swiftly down the hallway and opened the door to find Cullen standing on the doorstep. They stared at each other for a moment, Jacob with hostility and Edward with his usual tortured expression. "I didn't know that Bella was expecting company." Edward said after a tense few seconds had passed.

Jacob leaned against the door frame and continued to glare at him. "Yes she has. She wasn't expecting you so see you later. " He began to close the door, but Edward's hand flew out and stopped him.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Jacob snapped as he pushed harder on the door, to no avail. Edward seemed to be applying no pressure at all but still managed to prevent Jacob shutting the door.

"I would appreciate it if you would tell Bella that I am here." Edward's lips twisted into a smirk as he watched Jacob through half lidded eyes.

Jacob gave up trying to shut the door, he gave Edward one last evil glare and went back to the living room. Charlie looked up as he entered. "Who is it?"

"Cullen..." Jacob stared at Bella as she reddened. She struggled to get up, her leg getting in the way.

"No you don't, kiddo. Stay where you are. You know the rules and so does that boy. He is not supposed to be here." Charlie grumbled. He got up from his recliner and marched out to the front door.

Bella sank back in her seat and closed her eyes in resignation as everyone heard the front door slam and the sound of squealing tires as a car pulled out of the drive. Charlie came back rubbing his hands together in satisfaction. "Now back to the game."

"Just in time, Chief." Billy laughed as he settled back to watch the flat screen. "Jake are you gonna sit down or have you grown roots?"

"I'm going out the back for some air. Coming, Bells?" He arched an eyebrow at her meaningfully.

Bella hesitated. Charlie noticed. "Go on, kiddo. You don't want to be stuck in here with us. Just put a jacket on and you'll be fine. I cleared off the old swing seat, you could both sit on that." He suggested.

"Okay." Bella agreed grudgingly. She managed to regain her footing and hobbled over to Jacob, who gave her his arm to lean on. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jacob kept to her pace as he helped her out through the back door and down the steps. The swing seat was located just under the kitchen window. Bella sank down on it gratefully, Jacob taking the seat next to her. It rocked as he put his weight on it but thankfully held firm.

"My dad bought this for my mom." Bella said for something to say. Her resentment at Jacob had diminished. He had only been trying to be a good friend.

"It's nice." Jacob used his foot to swing it gently back and forth. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, Bells."

"No, I'm sorry. This whole prom thing has made me anxious." She turned to face him. "Did Edward say anything to you earlier at the door?"

"No. Just asked for you. Why?" Jacob looked at her curiously.

Bella gazed around as if searching for something. After a moment she leaned close so she could whisper in his ear. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." Jacob sank lower in his seat so he could hear her better. "Why are you whispering?"

Bella glanced around again before bringing her mouth close to his ear. Having her so near was having all sorts of effects on Jacob. "I don't want to go to prom because I was thinking of breaking up with Edward."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Wow, now I see why you've been edgy. Just tell him straight, Bells. Otherwise he will keep hanging around."

Bella sighed as she sat back in her seat. "It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. I'll come with you when you do it if you want." Jacob offered.

Bella smiled sadly. "Thanks but that wouldn't be fair."

"Send him a text." Jacob's face brightened at this idea.

"A text?" Bella actually laughed at this suggestion. Jacob loved seeing her lips curve up into a smile. He grinned back at her.

"I suppose not. What about a letter?"

"A letter would be better. I'm awful at trying to say how I really feel verbally. Yeah, I'll try that." Bella shifted over and rested her head on Jacob's shoulder as he began to swing the seat back and forth again. He was in seventh heaven.

XXXXXX

Jacob was getting restless, he hadn't seen Bella for an entire week. School, looking after his dad and other activities had got in the way of him being able to visit. When he phoned she had not been in and so far she had not returned his calls. He was a bit hurt by her lack of response but he wondered whether it was due to the fact that she had finally written the letter and dumped Cullen. He was desperate to find out.

"Dad, I'm going to cycle over to Bells and see how she is. I'll be back before dinner." He called out to Billy.

"No you can't. Homework, Jake..." Billy took his glasses off and polished them with the end of his shirt.

"I won't be too long. Homework can wait, I'll do it later." Jacob pleaded.

"Do they even know you're coming over?"

"No."

"Well then I think it best you wait until you are invited." Billy told him firmly.

"But dad," Jacob protested.

"No, Jacob." Billy said again.

Jacob gave him a dark look before fleeing to his room. Billy flinched at the sound of the bedroom door being slammed.

XXXXXX

Bella sat across from Edward and tried to hide behind her long hair, but he wanted to see her face. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Why?" That one word resonated around the room and sent an arrow straight to Bella's heart. She had hoped that after pouring her heart out in the letter she wouldn't have to go through this conversation face to face but he had climbed through her window unexpectedly. She had no time to prepare herself.

He stared at her with such a forlorn expression that she couldn't bear it. "I wrote it all in the letter, Edward. I explained why."

His golden eyes carried all the sadness in the world as he let go of her face and gave out a mournful sigh. "This has to do with the prom, doesn't it?"

"Prom?" Bella questioned, she pushed her hair behind her ears as she tried to work up the courage to ask him to leave. The very fact that he had the audacity to still climb through her window without permission made her uneasy. It wasn't the first time, she remembered when he had admitted doing so before they were even together. At first she thought it was romantic, someone climbing through her window to watch her sleep, but now as time went on she was finding it an invasion of her privacy.

Edward's cold touch on her cheek brought her out of her reverie. "I know I pushed you and that you have been through an immense amount of strain recently, but I thought this human experience would be perfect to take your mind off of what happened with James. Also I never had the chance to attend prom myself." His voice was full of regret.

Bella closed her eyes to block out his handsome face. It was easier to say the words when she couldn't see his reaction. "It's not prom, Edward, it's everything. I explained it to you in the letter. It's over and I don't want to see you again. You have to leave. Please don't come through my window again."

There was silence. Bella opened one eye and saw that Edward was sitting across from her as still as a statue. "Edward?"

Her voice brought him back to himself. "I hear someone." He murmured, holding up one finger.

"Who?" Bella wondered whether he had even heard what she had just said. Frustration began to build up in her again. "Edward, you need to l..."

"Hush, my love. Someone is outside your window." He leapt gracefully to his feet as a stone suddenly hit the window. Before Bella could react he had opened the window and disappeared outside.

She could hear curses and faint scuffling and she hobbled over to the window and peered out. To her amazement she saw Edward with his hand holding onto Jacob Black's shirt, glaring at him intimidatingly. What the hell was Jake doing here so late at night? Bella left her window and headed for the stairs. It was hard to negotiate them with her cast but she finally managed it. She opened the back door and headed outside, cursing in her head that she was being so slow.

The sound of Edward threatening Jacob reached her ears as she turned the corner and saw Jacob pushing against Edward's chest while he still held onto the front of his shirt.

"Get off me you freak?" Jacob yelled.

"Not until you tell me what you are doing outside Bella's window so late at night?" Edward demanded, his white skin glowing eerily in the dark.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Jacob hit out at Edward's chest and he winced as he felt his knuckles crack. "What are you made of stone?"

"Edward let him go." Bella said angrily as she finally reached them.

"He was loitering outside your window, Bella. Aren't you worried about why he was there?" Edward asked as he let go of Jacob's shirt and turned his attention onto her.

"I know why he was there." Bella said quickly.

"Really and what reason would that be?" Edward asked her coolly.

"He was checking up on me." Bella gave Jacob a resigned look as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would he need to check up on you at this late hour?" Edward was staring at her in confusion.

"He knew I was going to write you the letter. I was supposed to call but I've been too busy trying to get you to understand that it's over between us. Please just leave." Bella pleaded. "I don't know how many times I have to say it before you get the message."

"Bella," Edward's face fell as he gazed at her in despair. "After everything we've been through? Please let's go back inside and talk."

"You heard her, Cullen. Just leave." Jacob came and stood beside Bella, offering her his support.

Edward glared at him. "You don't know who you are ordering about Jacob Black."

"Is this guy for real?" Jacob asked Bella. "Go home douche."

Edward took a step forward but Bella hobbled between them. "Please go." She begged him again.

Edward finally seemed to listen as he began to back away. "I'll be in touch, Bella." He said before disappearing into the darkness.

Jacob watched him go. "Is that weirdo for real? What was he doing here so late anyway?"

Bella shook her head in annoyance. "I should ask you that question."

Jacob grinned at her. "I'm here to check on you, Bells. You never answered my calls and I was worried."

"How did you even get here?" She whispered. "You're lucky my dad's on a night shift."

"I used my bike. I gotta tell you, Bells, it's scary riding in the dark." Jacob gave a pretend shudder. "You know what was really weird though?"

"What?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Seeing that Edward dude jump from your window like a ninja." Jacob looked at her curiously as her face turned red.

"Oh that's just a skill he has." She mumbled. She pretended to shiver. "Let's get inside, Jake. It's cold out here."

"Okay, let me help you." Jacob took hold of her arm and helped her back into the house.

Once inside Bella hobbled into the kitchen and made them both a hot drink. They sat at the kitchen table while they drank. "We're going to have to call your dad, Jake. I mean my dad's not here and I won't let you ride back in the dark." Bella said as she cradled her cup in her hands.

Jacob shook his head. "No way, Bells. My dad forbid me to come here without an invite. He'll go mad if he finds out I disobeyed him. I'll be fine riding back or..."

"Or?" Bella already knew where this was leading.

"Or maybe I could stay here and leave before your dad gets back in the morning." Jacob asked hopefully.

Bella finished her drink and sighed. "I suppose that's our only option. You'll have to sleep in my room in case my dad comes home unexpectedly."

Jacob's face brightened. "I can live with that." He gave her a teasing wink.

"On the floor." Bella couldn't hide her smile as she got up and rinsed the cups. "Come on, you'll have to get the extra blankets and pillows from the top of the cupboard, I can't reach them with this leg."

"Done." Jacob stood up and again helped Bella as she climbed the stairs. It was so much easier to have someone to lean on.

XXXXXX

Jacob lay on his back on the floor, several pillows piled under his head and a duvet draped across his lean body. He was wearing just his t-shirt and boxers. Bella was snuggled up in her duvet, her bad leg propped up on some pillows.

"Hey, Jake, there's something I forgot to tell you earlier." Bella confessed.

He glanced up at her through the dark. "What's that?" He yawned as tiredness crept up on him.

"I forgot to say thank you." Bella mumbled. "Goodnight, Jake."

Jacob smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. "You're welcome. Night,Bells."

_**A/N-awww!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

Jacob sat up and rubbed at his eyes, it was still dark in the room. He could hear someone talking and crying. It took him a moment to remember where he was and who was making the sounds, it was Bella. He stood up carefully and peered over at her bed, she had thrown her duvet to one side and she was thrashing about in her sleep. He heard her murmur 'no' and 'don't hurt my mom' then her face contorted into an expression of fear as she began to cry.

"Bells," Jacob said in alarm, it was obvious she was in the throes of a nightmare. He was at a loss, should he disturb her or wait it out. In the end he couldn't bear to hear her in so much distress, he climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, honey it's okay. Hush I'm here."

Bella stopped thrashing when she felt his arms around her and her expression smoothed out. Jacob gently rocked her for a while until she stopped talking about someone called 'James' and the tears subsided. Now he was in a quandary, should he stay where he was and continue holding her or should he try and settle her back down and go back to sleeping on the floor. As much as he wanted to stay in the bed with her he knew that she wouldn't be happy to wake up to find him lying beside her, even if it was with good intentions, mostly. So Jacob decided to go with the former and try to get Bella comfortable again so he could slip away.

He eased his arms out from under her but as soon as he did so she whimpered again and snuggled back into his side. One of her hands crept up and clutched onto his bicep tightly. Jacob sighed, there was no way he was escaping now. Anyway he didn't really want to. He lay back on the pillows and pulled Bella back down with him so her head was resting on his chest. With a small yawn he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, Bella lying pliant in his arms.

XXXXXX

Bella opened her eyes slowly as she heard her alarm go off. She smiled lazily, she felt thoroughly rested. She had not had a full nights sleep since her attack at the hands of James. The insistent buzzing of the alarm became irritating and she tried to stretch her arm to switch it off but for some reason it wouldn't move. She opened her eyes fully and finally realised why, Jacob's arms were wrapped around her, clamping her right arm across his body. She noticed that her other hand was wrapped around his bicep. What was going on?

"Jake, what are you doing?" Bella tried to wriggle out of his hold.

The sound of her voice startled him and his eyes shot open in shock. "What?"

"Jake, let go of me so I can turn that damn alarm off." Bella shoved at his chest and he finally released her. She stretched over him and turned off the annoying beep. She sat back and glared at him. "Would you mind telling me what you are doing in my bed?"

Jacob gave her a sheepish smile. "You had a nightmare, Bells. I sat next to you so I could comfort you and I guess I fell asleep, sorry." He didn't tell her that she wouldn't let him go.

Bella gazed at him for a moment before her shoulders slumped. "Nightmare? Did I say anything?" She asked fearfully.

Jacob put his arm across her shoulders as he saw the panic in her eyes. "Just a few random things. You said the name James a few times. Who is he?"

Bella stiffened. "James? I don't know a James." She mumbled. Jacob could tell she was lying by the fact that she was biting her lip.

"Did he have something to do with your accident, Bells?" He asked her suspiciously.

Bella reddened. "Don't be silly. Look it's still early, I'm going to have another half an hour." She lay back down. Jacob reluctantly began to get back up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Back on the floor. I thought..." Jacob said in confusion.

"Just stay there." Bella's voice was quiet.

Jacob wasn't going to complain. He lay on his side facing her and she did the same, making sure her leg was propped up comfortably. They stared at each other for a while, both finding it hard to go back to sleep.

"Bells," Jacob said huskily, he tried to clear his throat.

"Yeah." Bella whispered, gazing at him from under her long lashes. She was captivated by the intensity shining in his dark eyes.

Jacob moved his head closer and Bella did the same. They were now sharing the same pillow, their faces so close that they could feel each breath that they took. "Jake..."Bella bit her bottom lip as she continued to gaze into his eyes, her heart beat kicking up a notch.

"Bells..." Jacob felt like he was in seventh heaven as he edged nearer to her, his eyes flicking to her lips. "I..."

The sound of a door slamming made them both jump. Bella sat up quickly, her hair flowing around her shoulders. "My dad must be back. He's early." She squeaked, looking at him in alarm.

Jacob stared at her like a rabbit caught in headlights. "What do I do? Where shall I hide?" Even though he got on very well with Charlie Swan he hardly thought finding him in Bella's bed would endear him to her father.

Bella looked back at him, biting her lip. "Get under the bed."

"I won't fit. I'm too tall." He whispered helplessly.

"Try." She hissed at him as the sound of Charlie walking up the stairs sounded like a death knell.

Jacob scrambled off the bed and dived underneath, trying to draw his legs up to his chest as he did so. Charlie knocked on the door. "Bells, I thought you would have been up already." He said tiredly.

"Um, I overslept, sorry." Bella called out. "I'll get up now."

The sound of the door handle turning made her freeze. Charlie peered into the room, he had a strange look on his face. Bella stared at him. "Is something wrong?"

"So it's true then." Charlie shook his head, a tic along his cheek showing that he was far from happy.

"What's true?" Bella questioned, trying to look innocent.

"Don't bother, kiddo. The evidence is on the floor." Charlie's eyes flicked to the duvet and pillows that were still lying where Jacob had left them. Bella closed her eyes in resignation as Charlie bent down and looked under the bed. He glared as he stared straight into Jacob's eyes. "Out now. I want both of you downstairs in five minutes." He barked, turning swiftly and slamming the door after him.

Jacob crawled out from under her bed, rubbing his aching back as he did so. "How did he know?" He asked a terrified looking Bella.

"I don't know." She struggled to get out of bed and reached for her dressing gown. "At least he can see that you slept on the floor."

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Somehow I don't think that's going to count for much with Charlie."

"I suppose not." Bella replied tying the sash on her dressing gown. "Ready to face him?"

"No." Jacob offered her his arm to help her down the stairs. They both exchanged a resigned look before they left the room.

XXXXXX

"I'm sorry, dad." Bella apologised as soon as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Sorry?" Charlie was pacing the room, his hands shoved in his pockets. Every time he looked at Jacob, the tic along his cheek would pulse. "I trusted you, kiddo."

"It was all perfectly innocent." Bella said irritably.

"If it was all so innocent why did you feel the need to hide Jake?" Charlie demanded.

"Because I knew you would react like this. He came over late last night to check that I was okay. I was worried about him riding his bike back home so late. You were at work, Billy would have worried and I couldn't drive him back because of my leg. So it was just easier to let him stay in my room." Bella explained.

Charlie stopped pacing. "Why did you feel the need to check up on my daughter?" He yelled at Jacob, making him flinch.

"I knew she was breaking up with Cullen and I just wanted to check that she was alright." Jacob replied quickly.

"You broke up with Edward?" Charlie turned his attention back to Bella. "He was the one who contacted me at the station. He said he was worried about you because Jacob kept bothering you."

"Bothering me?" Bella repeated incredulously.

"I haven't been bothering her. It's that douche who keeps hassling her." Jacob said at the same time.

"Those were his words. He told me that Jacob had guilt tripped you into letting him stay over and that you were too polite to ask him to stop because he is a friend of the family." Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "The little stirrer. He made no mention of the fact that you had ended things with him. By the way Bells, about time."

"I can't believe Edward would do that?" Bella was getting angry the more she thought about it.

"That just goes to show, Bells what a controlling asshole he is. Sorry for the language, Charlie." Jacob mumbled.

"I'll let it go this time. However it doesn't excuse what you have done. Go and ring Billy to let him know you are alright." Charlie ordered him.

Jacob nodded reluctantly. He rose from his seat, shooting Bella a wry smile as he passed.

Charlie flung himself into his recliner and ran a hand over his tired face. "You know I'm gonna have to punish you, kiddo."

Bella sighed. "I know. I really am sorry, dad."

Charlie gave her a small smile. "I know you are and I'm glad you came to your senses about that Cullen kid too, Bells. I know he was your first serious relationship and everything but you changed when you were with him."

Bella flushed red with shame because she knew her dad was right. She had nearly lost her life before she saw the truth. The romanticism of her relationship with Edward had been washed away as she saw what a sad, tawdry affair it had really been. There was nothing exciting about being a Cullen. Over the past few months she had cut herself off from everyone she knew or cared about just so she could spend all her time with Edward and his family. She had isolated herself even from her own father.

"I know I did, dad. I was just naïve I guess." Bella admitted.

Jacob came back in the room at this point. Billy had not been happy at all to realise his son had gone sneaking over to see Bella when he had specifically asked him not to. He wanted to speak to Charlie. Bella's dad went out to the hall to take the call. Bella and Jacob were left alone.

"What did Billy say? Was he very angry?" Bella asked.

Jacob nodded. "He's grounded me. I won't be able to come over to see you for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Bella said in alarm. "That's a bit excessive. Did you explain why?"

"Yeah, but it made no difference." Jacob scuffed one of his boots along the carpet as he worked up the courage to ask Bella something. "We could still meet up and stuff in secret if we're careful. I mean if you want to. Two weeks is a long time and I... you know would miss you."

Bella smiled at how adorable he sounded as he admitted how much he would miss her. "We could try, although it doesn't help that I can't drive because of this stupid cast."

Jacob grinned at her in relief, happy that she still seemed to want to see him despite the risks. "I'll sort something out. How much longer do you have to wear that thing?"

"Three more weeks, it seems like a lifetime." She complained.

Jacob went over and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. "It will go soon, Bells and then we can plan some trips out or something."

"Yeah, maybe." Bella squeezed his hand.

Charlie came back into the room. "Come on Jake I'm going to drive you home. Will you be alright, kiddo while I'm gone."

"I'll be fine, dad." Bella looked at Jacob sadly as she let go of his hand. "Take care and I'll talk to you soon." She said, her words full of meaning.

"See you soon, Bells." Jacob kept his eyes on her as he followed Charlie out of the room.

XXXXXX

Bella relaxed against the sofa cushions closing her eyes as she began to doze. It was deathly quiet and she found herself becoming uneasy. She opened one eye and glanced around the room. "You're being silly." She mumbled to herself.

As much as she tried to relax she couldn't, she felt like she was being watched, just like the time Edward used to come into her room without her knowledge. Edward, of course! Bella sat up straight and peered around the room; she couldn't see anything but she knew he was there.

"I know you're here, Edward. Just come out." She snapped impatiently.

There was movement from the hall and he sidled into view. He was wearing a new leather jacket, sunglasses perched on the top of his carefully gelled hair. Alice had obviously been shopping again, his jeans were designer, she could tell from the label and he was wearing a new shirt she hadn't seen before. She frowned as she looked at him, he was too perfect. His looks would always steal her breath away but she could see below the surface now and see how shallow his life really was.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't stay away. I was worried about you." He gave her his crooked smile as he approached her cautiously.

"You called my dad and told him about Jacob." Bella said coldly.

"I had to. It was for the best, the boy has become too attached to you . You can't read his thoughts like I can. Some of the things he was thinking about." A look of disgust crossed his perfect features.

"I want you to leave, Edward." Bella kept her voice carefully neutral.

"I know you are angry but I did it for your own good." Edward pleaded.

"I want you to go. Now please do as I ask." Bella dug her fingers into the soft couch cushion as she battled to keep her fear in check. Fear? The very fact that she had admitted she was scared pulled her up short.

Edward gave a mock sigh. "I understand you are still upset with me. I'll go for now but I will see you later on tonight. I love you."

Before Bella could protest he was gone. She stared at the spot where he had been standing for a long time, worry weighing heavy on her heart.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three**

Bella sat on the couch with her leg propped up on some pillows. She glanced at her cell phone and realised it was approaching eleven pm. Charlie was making moves to go to bed. "Going up now, kiddo?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

Charlie sat back down in his recliner and gazed at her curiously. He had been concerned about her all day. Since Jacob had left she had been very quiet and preoccupied, almost as if something had spooked her. "Of course you can."

Bella hesitated before speaking wondering how this was going to come across, but she had no choice it was the only way to keep Edward away. "You know that I have been having nightmares."

"Yeah, I've heard you." Charlie leaned forward in his chair and took her hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's just that I would maybe sleep better tonight if I slept down here and ...and..."

"You want me to stay down here too?" Charlie finished for her.

"Please." She whispered sounding much younger then her years.

Charlie gave her hand a gentle pat. "Of course I will, kiddo. Stay there and I'll get some blankets and pillows."

Bella gave him a grateful smile. She could never imagine Renee ever doing that for her. "Thanks dad."

Charlie gave her a tired smile before leaving the room.

XXXXXX

Bella had her cell phone by her pillow. It buzzed twice indicating that she had a message. She glanced at her father who was sprawled on the recliner, snoring softly. She picked up her phone and looked at the message, dreading that it might be from Edward. Her face broke into a smile as she saw Jacob's name flash up.

"_Can't sleep. Wat about U?"_

"_Me neither. How r u?" _Bella texted back.

"_Ok. Dad made me clean the whole house as punishment."_

"_That's harsh."_

"_Very. Are you alright?"_

"_Ok. Having trouble sleeping though."_

"_Nightmare?"_

"_Kinda. Wish you were here."_

"_I am in spirit, Bells. Promise."_

"_I know. Thanks Jake."_

"_Miss U Bells."_

"_I miss U too." _

"_If U need me just call."_

"_I will. Good night Jake."_

"_Night Bells."_

Bella lay on her back and stared up at the darkened ceiling. She hugged her cell phone to her chest and closed her eyes, imagining that Jacob was lying beside her, keeping the nightmares at bay. It worked because she soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXX

Bella woke up first and went straight into the kitchen to make her dad a hearty breakfast to say thank you for last night. Edward had no choice but to keep away because her dad was in the same room. The smell of frying bacon woke Charlie up and he trudged into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck. "Morning, kiddo."

"Hey dad. I'm making breakfast." She greeted him cheerfully, placing the bacon next to the fried eggs.

Charlie sat down and smiled. "I thought you said I was to stop eating all this fried stuff." He teased her.

Bella laughed. "Ah well everyone is allowed a day off."

"Thanks, kiddo. Looks scrumptious." Charlie picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. Bella placed a mug of coffee next to him and added some toast to his already full plate. He grinned at her happily as he chewed.

As she sat down her cell phone buzzed, she had another message. She picked it up and smiled. Jacob had sent a picture of himself eating some cereal. Charlie looked at her curiously. "Who is that from?"

Bella showed him the image. Charlie rolled his eyes. "That boy." He muttered.

"Hey dad, why don't we send one back of us together." Bella suggested. "Might make him choke on his breakfast."

A smirk crossed Charlie's face. "I like that idea." He got up and knelt down next to Bella as she pointed her camera phone at both of them. Charlie gave one of his scary grins and Bella waved as she took the picture.

"What do you think?" Bella asked as she showed her dad the results.

"Perfect." Charlie went back to eating his breakfast while Bella sent the picture to Jacob.

In the Black's house Billy looked up when he heard Jacob choke on his breakfast. He was staring at his phone in shock. "What's wrong with you?" He complained.

"Nothing." Jacob mumbled.

"Let me see the phone." Billy held out his hand.

Jacob reluctantly passed it over. Billy stared at the photo of his best friend and his daughter and couldn't help laughing. Charlie's hair was sticking up in all directions and he was grinning like he was in pain. "What an old fool." He said in amusement as he passed the phone back to Jacob.

XXXXXX

At eight o'clock precisely Edward's silver Volvo pulled into the Swan's driveway, he had arrived to take Bella to school. Charlie pulled the curtain aside as he saw the flashy car pull in. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Bella looked up at him as she finished packing her bag. "Who?"

"That Cullen boy has just pulled into the driveway. I thought you said that you told him that it was over between you two." Charlie looked back at her.

Bella froze as a cold shiver ran down her spine. "I did. I don't know why he's here."

Charlie stood up and shut the curtain. "It's alright, kiddo. I'll tell him to go. I'm taking you today."

Bella sat on the sofa and nodded as she watched her dad disappear down the hallway to answer the door. She heard Edward knock and Charlie open the door. There was a short conversation before the sound of the door closing and seconds later she heard a car pulling away. Charlie came back into the room, a satisfied smile on his face. "He's got the message now, kiddo."

"Really?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Yes, really. Now come on, Bells I'll drop you off and then I'll head into work." Charlie picked up Bella's bag and began to head toward the door. "I'll be there to take you home after school."

Bella took her dad's arm as he helped her hobble out of the house. He put her bag and crutches in the back of the cruiser and then helped her into the passenger seat. "Thanks dad." Bella said to him as he got in the driver's side.

"That's what I'm here for, kiddo." Charlie gave her a fond smile as he started the car.

XXXXXX

Bella's cell rang as soon as she waved off her dad. She checked to see who was calling and sighed in relief as she saw Jacob's name flash on the screen. "Hey."

"Morning, Bells. Thanks for the photo, I choked on my cereal when I saw Charlie grinning at me, gave my dad a laugh too." Jacob said cheerfully.

Bella laughed as she hobbled over to the school entrance, she leaned heavily on her crutch as she crossed the car park. "I thought you would like it."

"Totally." Jacob replied. "Are you in school yet?"

"On my way in now. You?" She asked.

"Just sitting at my desk staring at the back of Quil's big head." Bella heard a scuffle and another boy's voice, who she assumed was Quil, yelling back at him.

"Jake, are you still there?"

"Yep, still here. I just rang to wish you a good day at school and to let you know that I'm working on a way to see you." He told her.

"Awesome. You too. I'll speak to you later. Miss you."

"Miss you too. See you soon, Bells."

"Bye, Jake." Bella ended the call reluctantly. She shoved her phone into her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder as she began to negotiate her way up the stairs toward the school entrance. She was halfway up when she felt a cold hand wrap around her upper arm. She turned her head fearfully and looked straight into Edward's golden eyes.

"Hello, Bella." He said giving her his crooked smile.

XXXXXX

"I missed you last night, Bella." Edward told her as he took her crutch away and replaced it with his arm. Next he pulled her bag off of her shoulder and threw it over his own.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella tried to take her arm away but it was impossible. "Where are the others?"

"Already inside. Alice wanted to see you but I said we had some things to discuss. I wanted to talk last night. I waited upstairs in your room for ages." Edward literally lifted Bella off of her feet and up the rest of the stairs as if she weighed nothing.

"Edward we have nothing to say to each other. I have already told you..." Bella began to protest again weakly.

Edward gave her a tortured look. "Please, Bella. I know that you have been through a lot. I just want to take care of you and keep you safe."

"But..." Edward placed a cold finger over her lips to stop her speaking.

"We're late for class." He said quickly as he took on all her weight and carried her to the first lesson of the day.

XXXXXX

Bella couldn't escape all day. Edward did not leave her side and although she tried to protest and tell him to leave her alone, he refused to listen. Alice too ignored her pleas at lunch as the three of them sat together. She gave Bella a sympathetic smile and said she understood how hard it had been for her and that all they wanted was to look after her. It began to wear Bella down to such a degree that she gave up saying anything at all and became mute, just allowing Edward to tow her around the school like a five year old.

It was with palpable relief that Bella heard the bell ring at the end of the school day. She hurriedly pulled her bag on her shoulder and reached for her crutches only to find that Edward had already put them under his arm. "Come Bella, I will escort you to the car park to meet Charlie. I don't understand why you needed him to pick you up. I would have taken you home."

Bella didn't say anything, she was desperate to just get out of the school and meet up with her dad. Edward half carried her out of the classroom and down the long hallways. She felt so embarrassed as she felt the other teenagers looking at her and whispering as she passed them. She noticed Angela give her a sympathetic smile as she went by.

However it wasn't her dad who was there to meet her, Billy Black along with Jacob were waiting in the car park. Edward frowned as soon as he saw them and he held Bella back as she called out to Jacob. "It seems that your father asked them to pick you up because he is out on a call." He told her, obviously picking out the details from their thoughts.

Jacob jumped down from his father's truck and came over to them, he glared at Edward as he approached. "What's going on, Bells? Are you okay?" He took hold of Bella's free arm and she sank against him gratefully.

"I am now." She murmured.

"I can take Bella home and look after her." Edward kept hold of Bella's other arm as he looked steadily at Jacob. "Thank your father but I can take it from here."

Jacob glared at him with barely disguised animosity. "Let her go." He said coldly.

Edward matched his glare for a moment before finally releasing Bella's arm. "Fine. I will call you later, Bella. Take care." He backed away, keeping his eyes on Jacob as he made his way over to the Volvo.

"That guy is a freak." Jacob slipped his arm around Bella's waist and helped her over to the truck.

"Is your dad alright with picking me up. I thought you weren't allowed to see me." Bella asked him.

"These were exceptional circumstances. My punishment still stands but he let me off for today." Jacob said grudgingly.

"I'm glad." Bella smiled at him in relief. "I couldn't get away from Edward all day. It was awful."

Jacob hugged her closer as they neared the truck. "He's a stalker, Bells. Perhaps you need to get a restraining order against him. He's obviously not listening to you when you say it's over."

Bella didn't answer, she knew it wasn't that simple. Jacob opened the truck's passenger door and lifted her in easily. He then climbed in beside her. Billy caught her eye and looked at her meaningfully. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded. "I am now. Thank you for coming to get me." She said earnestly.

Billy studied her for a moment. "Anytime." He gave her small smile as he started the truck and pulled out of the car park.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four**

Jacob helped Bella out of his dad's truck and into the house, then he went back out again to assist Billy. Bella watched him through the window lifting his dad easily out of the truck and gently placing him in his wheelchair. His muscles bunched under his loose shirt as he took on his dad's weight and Bella became fascinated by the way his body moved as he placed a blanket across his dad's knees and began to push his chair across the muddy ground. She admired the way he cared for not just Billy but everyone he came into contact with. Jacob had been there for her from the first day they had reconnected.

Once inside Billy called Jacob over and pulled some dollar bills out of an elastic band and asked him to go to the local store. "We need to stock up on some food. I made a list." He handed a piece of paper to Jacob.

"Why didn't we just stop there on the way home?" Jacob complained, stuffing the money and the list in his pocket.

"If you want to eat tonight son I suggest you quit whining and head to the store." Billy said in amusement.

Jacob sighed and gave Bella a half smile. "I'll be back soon." He told her as he quickly left the house.

Billy waited until his son was well out of sight before he turned his wise eyes onto Bella. "Now tell me exactly what went on today and why you were with Edward Cullen after Jake told me you had ended it with him."

Bella blushed red at his direct questioning. She didn't have to hide anything from Billy as he knew exactly what the Cullen's were and had warned her repeatedly about associating with them. After her bad experience with James, she wished she had listened. "I couldn't get away from him." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Billy leaned forward in his chair.

Bella swallowed nervously and bit her bottom lip until it bled. Billy reached out and took her hand. "It's okay Bella. I am here to help if I can."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Edward is having a hard time accepting that it's over. I wrote him a letter initially telling him why, but he seems to feel that I am just acting out and don't mean what I say. I suppose he had always treated me like a child who hasn't got a mind of her own. Today proved that to me again."

"Jake calls him controlling, Bella, and that is exactly what he is. All of the cold ones are that way whether they admit it or not. It doesn't come across in the same way with every one of them but underneath it is there. He considers you his property and as such will do anything to protect you from what I suppose he considers dangerous influences." Billy surmised thoughtfully.

"I tried to avoid him the night before. I got my dad to stay with me downstairs and he drove me to school, but Edward accosted me there and didn't leave me alone all day. He has transferred all his classes so he is in every one of mine. With this duff leg I couldn't escape." Bella said miserably.

Billy was frowning at her. "What do you mean avoid him the night before? Does he come into your room?"

Bella reddened even further, unwilling to admit to this piece of news, but she had no choice. "Yes, he has done since we got together...well even before that actually. He used to come into my room of a night without my knowledge and watch me sleep."

Billy looked at her aghast. "And you let him continue to come into your room?"

Bella hung her head in shame. "It sounds bad now that you say it aloud like that, but when he first admitted it to me, I thought it was romantic." She said in a small voice.

"He was your first boyfriend wasn't he?" Billy's voice was now laced with sympathy. "You were perhaps a touch naïve. Don't be embarrassed. It just makes the problem of how to keep him away a bit harder."

Bella raised her head and looked at him in alarm. "He will stop eventually once I get through to him, won't he?" Her voice quavered at the end as Billy's expression remained serious. "I've been an idiot."

"No you haven't Bella, not at all. The fault lies within the cold one himself. You see when they are changed their strongest personality traits are heightened, I expect your bl...Edward had a controlling nature before he was turned and it was exacerbated once he became a cold one." Billy summed up.

"I never knew any of this." She admitted. "What can I do? Maybe I should leave and go back to stay with mom."

"He would probably follow you there, even if he can't come after you in the day, at night he would have every chance. No, you need protection here. Maybe once he sees you have others looking out for you, then he will back off. If not," a grim look passed across Billy's face. "Then more serious measures will be required."

"But who could possibly look out for me?" Bella said in despair.

"I know someone." Billy patted her hand. "In the meantime surround yourself with others while you are at school and if Charlie cannot be at home with you, come here after school."

"Thank you." Bella replied gratefully.

Billy just smiled.

XXXXXX

"Wow, Bells, whatever you said to my old man has worked. He has lifted the ban on seeing you and everything." Jacob whispered to her as he helped her make dinner. She had offered to do so as a way of thanking Billy for his help.

"Yeah, your dad's pretty awesome." Bella smiled at him as she slapped his hand as he put some of the food into his mouth and chewed. "Leave some for the meal."

He grinned at her playfully and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. "I love it when you do that." He stated.

Bella looked at him sideways and turned redder. Jacob too felt a little embarrassed at his admission and he went back to chopping the vegetables in silence.

XXXXXX

Billy and Jacob waited eagerly at the table as Bella served up the vegetable lasagne she had prepared. She ladled it out equally and they tucked into it straight away. She smiled as she watched them eat enthusiastically. At the Cullen's she never got to do anything like this, she loved cooking, but as they didn't eat human food she hardly got the chance to indulge in her favourite hobby.

"This is lovely, Bells." Jacob grinned at her as he picked up another forkful.

"Yes, thank you. It reminds me of the way Sarah used to cook." Billy admitted. To Bella this was high praise indeed and she joined them at the table, serving up a smaller portion for herself.

Afterwards Bella put some in the stove to keep warm. Charlie had phoned and said he was on his way over to pick her up. She sat down next to Jacob on the couch while Billy stayed in the kitchen going through his weekly finances. Jacob turned on the television and flipped through the channels. He finally settled onto an old black and white movie and sat back. Bella smiled at him and curled up beside him as they both pretended to watch the film.

Jacob kept glancing at Bella out of the corner of his eye, she was staring at the television, her beautiful brown eyes fixated on the romance that was playing out on the small screen. He thought she was beautiful, he always had, ever since the first time he had laid eyes on her when he was three. He still remembered asking his mom whether Bella was an angel. The only downside to that admission was that his twin sisters had overheard him ask and relentlessly teased him for months about it. He winced at the memory.

"Are you okay, Jake? You look like you're in pain." Bella asked him worriedly. "It's not the lasagne is it?"

Jacob felt embarrassed, he was so busy thinking that he hadn't realised she had turned to look at him. "No, the lasagne was lovely, Bells. Just got a cramp in my leg that's all." He lied.

"Do you want me to move over?" Bella shifted to the other side of the couch to give him more room.

"No, don't be silly." He said hastily, he reached out and tugged on her arm causing her to topple over and fall into his lap.

"Oh my god, Jake. I'm so sorry." Bella apologised as her elbow hit his private parts.

This time he let out a yelp making Bella turn the darkest shade of red he had ever seen. "Oh no, I'm such an idiot. Please tell me you're alright?" She pleaded.

"I'm fine." Jacob managed to answer, his tone a little more high pitched then usual.

"Is everything alright in there?" Billy's voice floated from the kitchen.

"Everything's fine, dad." Jacob gasped out as he adjusted himself and sat up straighter.

Bella was sitting forward, her head in her hands. "I am so clumsy." She lamented.

"Hey, Bells, it was all my fault. I'm the one who pulled you over to me." Jacob stroked her hair away from her face and she deigned to look at him through her fingers.

"I'm still sorry." She whispered.

"Come here, silly." Jacob slipped his arm across her shoulders, which he had been dying to do since they had first sat down, and hugged her close. "See I'm fine."

Bella gave him a wry smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins and they both relaxed.

XXXXXX

Charlie turned up at an hour later. He was exhausted. There had been a bad motorcycle accident involving two of the local teenagers, one was dead and the other in a serious condition in hospital. "Never ever let me see you two riding them death traps." He warned Jacob and Bella as he sat down to eat the lasagne Bella had saved for him.

"I hardly think you'll see me on a motorbike." Bella sat with him and watched him eat.

"Good girl." Charlie smiled as he tasted the meal. "You have spoiled me today, kiddo. Cooked breakfast this morning and now this."

"You deserve it." Bella smiled at him fondly as he polished off the whole meal.

"So how was school today, kiddo?" Charlie asked as he patted his stomach. Bella exchanged a look with Billy and Jacob that her dad couldn't fail to notice. "Did that Cullen boy come near you again?"

Billy joined them at the table. "Yes, he was there when we picked her up. He has been hassling her all day, Chief."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "I warned that boy this morning to stay away. I am going to have a word with his father and if that still doesn't put a stop to him bothering you kiddo, I will look into issuing a restraining order."

Bella remained silent, she knew no restraining order would have an effect on Edward. He had other ways to get to her. Billy just nodded in agreement with Charlie, not having anything to offer. Jacob came and sat next to Bella. "See Bells, it will get sorted out."

"Yeah." Bella forced a smile onto her face. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, kiddo. Hopefully talking to the Doctor will sort out the problem, Carlisle seems like a reasonable man."

"Yes, he is." Bella said faintly. As much as she admired Carlisle he did have a tendency to excuse a lot of Edward's behaviour and indulge him. He was the first person that Carlisle had ever turned and they were particularly close. Edward was the favoured child in that household.

"Right as much as I would love to stay longer, my bed is calling me." Charlie yawned. "Thanks again for picking Bells up, Billy."

"No problem." Billy said easily. "If you need us to do so again, just ask. I have decided to relax the grounding and give them a chance to prove they can be trusted."

"Oh well if you say so." Charlie said in surprise. "I hope you thanked Billy, Bells."

"Yes she did, several times." Billy laughed.

Charlie got up from his seat. "Alright then, goodnight all. Say your goodbyes, kiddo."

Bella followed him reluctantly. She leaned down and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek, whispering thank you. He patted her hand again before she headed over to Jacob. He looked crestfallen that she had to leave and had his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Well I'll see you soon." She said reluctantly as she stood in front of him.

Jacob's head shot up. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I would like that. As long as it will be alright with your dad." Bella stood up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Jacob stared at her for a moment before pulling his hands out of his pockets and wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. He lifted her right off the floor. "Jake, can't breathe."

"Sorry." He quickly put her back down again and smiled at her sheepishly. "See you tomorrow, Bells."

"Bye." Bella followed Charlie out to the Cruiser. He helped her into the passenger side and chucked her school bag and crutches in the back. With Jacob and Billy standing on the doorstep, Charlie pulled away, the last thing Bella saw was Jacob smiling at her as he waved them off.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A_**/N-thanks for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate the support. **_

**Part Five**

Bella locked her window and drew the curtains across shutting out the dark night. She could hardly ask Charlie to stay downstairs with her again. She hoped that by locking her window Edward would get the message. She hobbled over to her bed and slipped under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. Charlie popped his head around the door.

"Night, kiddo. Sleep well."

"Night dad." Bella gave him a small smile as she watched him leave. She was now alone. The night seemed to close in on her as she huddled under the covers, she kept glancing over toward the window every time she heard a creak or any type of sound. This went on for quite a while until she fell asleep through sheer exhaustion. Her dreams were troubled and she tossed and turned restlessly.

Bella woke up anxiously as she heard a loud creak, her eyes travelled over to the rocking chair and she let out a scream as she saw it moving back and forth on its own. There was only one reason it would be doing that. She clutched the bed covers to her chest as Charlie burst into the room, worry written all over his face.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" He asked her as he sat down next to her, running a hand through his hair.

Bella threw herself in his arms and began to cry hysterically. She couldn't speak as panic at the thought that Edward had been in her room again without her knowledge overwhelmed her. How stupid to think that a locked window would keep him away. Charlie patted her on the back as she continued to cry. He had dealt with her nightmares before but had never seen her react this bad. She was inconsolable.

"Can you tell me what it was about?"

Bella shook her head as she continued to sob. Charlie rubbed her back for a moment. "Want to sleep downstairs like yesterday. You seemed better then." He suggested in the end.

"Please," Bella said through her tears.

"Okay then come on kiddo. You go down and I'll bring the bedclothes." He said tiredly.

"Thanks dad." Bella sniffed as she wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

"No problem." Charlie pulled the bed covers and pillows off of Bella's bed and followed her down the stairs.

XXXXXX

They both slept in late the next morning. Charlie ran around hurriedly as he tried to get ready in half the usual time. Bella had a quick shower and just put her wet hair in a bun and pulled on the first things she could out of her wardrobe. Charlie grabbed the keys to the cruiser and carrying all of his own and Bella's stuff, he threw it in the back of the car and helped her into the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry about last night, dad." She apologised as he turned on the engine.

"Don't worry about it, Bells." He said again as he pulled out of the drive.

XXXXXX

Bella took Billy's advice and surrounded herself with others as soon as she arrived in school. She saw Mike and Eric walking across the parking lot and she hailed them. They seemed surprised to be acknowledged by her and it hit home just how much she had shut her former friends out.

"No Edward today?" Eric asked as he carried her school bag for her.

"No. We've broken up." Bella stated firmly.

Mike tripped over his own feet when he heard this piece of news. "Really? Wow, that's great...I mean sad. Is it sad?"

Bella had to smile at his questions. He was no fan of Edward Cullen, in fact if she was honest there were not many who were. The girls may have thought he was handsome but never seemed to try and catch his attention. They seemed to know instinctively to give him and his family a wide berth. A pity she hadn't done the same. "No Mike. I'm far from sad, in fact I'm relieved."

"You are?" He beamed as she revealed this. "Well can I just say it's good to have you back, Bella."

"I second that." Eric said.

"It's great to be back." She agreed as she hobbled alongside them.

XXXXXX

The first lesson was biology. As soon as she entered the lab she saw Edward sitting in his usual seat. He immediately got up and made his way toward her. Mike, who was chatting to her, stopped talking and watched him approach. "Do you want to sit with me today?" He asked her. "I'm sure Justin won't mind partnering Edward today."

Bella could have hugged him. "Yes. Thanks Mike." She said gratefully.

Edward must have overheard the whole conversation. She saw him frown as he reached her. "Bella may I speak with you a moment?" He asked her politely, giving her one of his special smiles.

Bella swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry, but no. We really have nothing to say to each other anymore. I am partnering Mike today so I won't be sitting in my usual seat. Excuse me Edward."

Edward seemed at a loss, he ran a hand through his luxuriant hair and stared after her for a moment before walking out of the classroom. Mr Varner was just about to enter and he called after Edward. "Where do you think you're going young man?"

"I was asked to attend the principal's office." Edward lied smoothly. "I'll be back soon."

Mr Varner huffed irritably before heading to the front of the class. "Open your books at page 102." He barked at them all.

Bella sighed with relief and she settled down in her new seat next to Mike. Edward did not return for the rest of the lesson.

XXXXXX

The sun came out as the day progressed and when Bella entered the canteen for lunch she saw no sign of the Cullens. She breathed a sigh of relief as she collected her lunch and sat with her old friends. Angela greeted her warmly but Jessica was a bit frosty until she realised that Bella had broken up with Edward, then she was suddenly her best friend as she tried to get all the gory details out of her. Mike and Eric joined them and it was just like old times as she sat and ate her lunch, chatting amiably about every day things.

XXXXXX

Charlie picked her up straight after school and he was relieved to see her looking much more cheerful. "I've invited Billy and Jake over for dinner. The boy was coming over anyway so I thought we could all make a night of it."

A smile lit up Bella's face at the thought of seeing Jacob again. Even though she had only seen him the night before it struck her just how much she missed his sunny nature and comforting hugs. "That's great dad. I think we've still got some fish." She gave him a wry smile as he looked at her and laughed. "I'll rustle up something."

"Thanks, Bells." He said as he pulled into the driveway and parked up.

XXXXXX

As soon as Charlie opened the door Jacob said a quick hello and disappeared into the kitchen to look for Bella. Billy rolled his chair into the hallway and the two men exchanged a smirk as they heard Bella squeal. Jacob was in the middle of giving her one of his enthusiastic bear hugs.

"How are you, Billy?" Charlie asked as he followed his friend into the living room.

"Not bad, Chief. Just the usual aches and pains." Billy replied as he settled himself in front of the flat screen. "You?"

Charlie sat in the recliner and faced him. "Can I ask you something?" He said seriously.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Billy asked in concern.

"It's Bells. I'm really worried about her. She's been suffering with really bad nightmares. For the last two nights we've both slept down here. I'm thinking it has a lot to do with that Cullen boy." Charlie told him.

Billy looked at him astutely. "You are probably right. Have you spoken to Dr Cullen yet?"

"I tried but when I was at the hospital he was in the middle of surgery. I'll try again tomorrow." Charlie sighed. "I hate seeing her so upset, Billy."

"I know, but if sleeping down here for the time being helps then that's all you can do." Billy tried to sound reassuring. "Did she say how it went at school today?"

"She hung around with her old school friends and I think that kept him away."

"That's good." Billy replied. "I am sure the boy will get the message soon especially when you talk to his father."

"I hope so." Charlie picked up a can of beer and handed one to Billy. "I hope so."

XXXXXX

Jacob helped Bella prepare the dinner like he had the day before. He chatted to her about his day. "Quil totally made an ass of himself. He asked out a seniors girlfriend and got a black eye from her boyfriend."

Bella laughed. "What an idiot. Did he really think he was in with a chance?"

"Hell yeah. Quil has got such an inflated ego. You'll see what I mean when you meet him." Jacob handed her the chopped vegetables and she threw them in the steamer.

"What about your other friend, Embry isn't it? What is he like?" Bella asked with interest. She enjoyed hearing about Jacob's friends.

"Em is a lot quieter. He's had a pretty rough time with his mom. He doesn't know who his dad is and Kay is an alcoholic." Jacob confided.

"Poor Embry. He's lucky he's got you as a friend." Bella turned to look up at him, a serious expression in her eyes. "I know I am."

Jacob gazed back at her. The tension ramped up between them as he reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm. "No, I'm the lucky one. I'm so glad you came back to live in Forks."

"Me too." Bella whispered. Jacob stroked the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb as they continued to stare at each other.

"Bells, can I..." Jacob was interrupted as Charlie came into the kitchen. He quickly dropped his hand and began to clear up the rest of the chopped vegetables.

Bella blushed red and opened the oven as a distraction. "Is dinner nearly done, Bells?" Charlie asked her, totally unaware that he had interrupted a moment.

"Another fifteen minutes." Bella tried to keep her voice even.

"Great we'll have finished up eating before the game starts then. Smells lovely, kiddo." Charlie disappeared back into the living room.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella slipped outside while Charlie and Billy watched the game. It was dark outside but the sky was clear and the stars could be seen clearly. Jacob looked up at the sky and began to point out the different star clusters to Bella. She looked at him in astonishment, he continued to surprise her every day with what he knew.

"How do you know all this, Jake?"

"My dad bought me a telescope when I was very young. It's something we used to do together, learn about the planets and the stars. I wanted to be an astronaut once." He laughed at the memory.

Bella smiled as she tired to envisage Jacob in a space suit, he was just too tall. "You've grown again, Jake I swear. I feel so short against you now."

He looked down at her and grinned. "I'm six foot two now."

"Are your friends as tall as you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Em is as tall as me and Quil's not far behind." Jacob slipped his arm across her shoulders when he saw her shiver. "Cold?"

"Yeah just a bit." Bella edged closer to him and soaked up his warmth. They continued to look up at the sky for a few moments longer.

Bella leaned her head against him and smiled in contentment. She felt so peaceful standing outside looking at the stars with Jacob, he made her feel safe. As if he knew what she was thinking, Jacob glanced down at her, his expression serious. She looked up at him and the same electricity that they had felt in the kitchen flowed between them.

"Jake..." Bella whispered his name as he inclined his head nearer to hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips begin to press on hers. The sound of squealing tires yanked them apart. They stared out into the dark night as they saw a silver Volvo speed off down the road.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it.**_

**Part Six**

Jacob and Bella stared aghast as they watched the Volvo's lights dissolve into the darkness. "He was watching the house." Jacob pulled Bella into his side as he felt her shudder. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's okay honey. I'm here."

"I can't get him to stop." Bella cried out. "Wherever I go or whatever I do, he's there. I've told him over and over."

"It's going to fine. Come on inside we need to tell Charlie." He began to pull her towards the front door but Bella stayed put. He looked at her curiously.

"You can't tell him." Bella pleaded.

"He has to be told. He's the chief of police, Bells. He is the perfect person to handle this." Jacob stepped toward her and took her face in his hands. "I know this is difficult but Cullen has gone too far now."

Bella hung her head, there was no reasonable excuse she could give Jacob about why she was so scared. He didn't know what Edward was. She allowed him to lead her back into the house where they found Charlie and Billy watching the flat screen. Her father looked up when she entered the room and was concerned when he saw her face. "What is it, kiddo?"

Bella couldn't speak so Jacob said it for her. "Cullen was outside the house watching. We saw his car just pull away. It's freaked Bells out."

"He what?" Charlie's face showed his anger as he stood up and began to pace the room. "That's it, he's gone too far."

"Dad." Bella's voice quavered. "Please don't do anything."

"I'm sorry, kiddo but that boy has crossed the line. I'm going up to the house right now." He stated firmly.

"Chief are you sure that's a good idea?" Billy cautioned him.

"What would you do if it was one of your daughter's Billy? You wouldn't sit idly by while some young upstart stalks her." Charlie yelled at him.

"No, but you have to be careful. You are Bella's father but also the police chief of Forks. You cannot compromise yourself." He warned.

Charlie glared at him. "Yes you are right on both counts." He marched from the room and headed up the stairs.

"What is he doing?" Bella begged Billy.

Billy sighed. "He's doing what any father would do. He's going to go and defend his daughter."

"But Billy he can't go up to the house. He can't." Bella cried out fearfully.

"I'm afraid he can, which means I am going to go with him. Jacob I'm going to need your help." Billy said as he rolled his chair out into the hall.

Jacob looked confused. "Dad, I'm not interfering but why do you need to go? Charlie can handle himself."

"Of course he can. But he is a man on a mission and I worry he may do something he may regret. There is also the fact that the more there are of us, then the boy and his father will get the message." Billy said firmly.

"I'm coming too." Bella interjected quickly.

"No way, Bells." Jacob protested.

"But I don't want to stay here alone." She said fearfully. "I'll stay in the car."

Charlie marched back down the stairs in full uniform, his gun displayed prominently on his hip. He locked eyes with Billy and shook his head. "No, I am going alone."

"Can you read minds old man?" Billy laughed.

"Only yours." Charlie muttered. "Now let me through."

"No doing, chief. I'm coming, someone has to keep their head." Billy replied.

"I'm not going in there all guns blazing. I'm just going to have a quiet word with the boy and his father." Charlie was not fooling anyone.

"Then why the gun?" Billy raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's part of the uniform." Charlie blustered. "I don't need you holding my hand, Billy Black."

Billy made a face. "As if. Come on Charlie you know I will follow you anyway. Friends back each other up."

These last words seemed to get through to Charlie, he calmed down and threw his hands in the air. "You let me do all the talking."

"Of course." Billy lied smoothly. "Oh by the way Jake and Bella are coming. I need Jake's help getting in and out of the truck and Bella doesn't want to stay here alone. She promised to stay in the car."

Charlie shook his head. "This is ridiculous. Come on then." He led the way out of the house, the others following behind.

XXXXXX

It was the first time that Billy and Jacob had ever been to the Cullen's mansion. They had heard stories about it's opulence, but to see it with their own eyes was something else. The driveway leading to the house seemed to go on forever and the tall trees looming either side seemed foreboding. It was worse for Billy, he knew what the Cullen's were and deep inside he was fearful. He glanced sideways at his son and his expression showed his sadness. He could already see the small changes in Jacob and he hated the Cullen's for ever coming back to the area. His son's life would soon be turned upside down and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

They drove around one last corner and there it was, the huge white mansion with the large glass windows reflecting the dark night back at them. "I don't know what it is, dad. But the thought of Bells ever being in that place freaks me out. In fact the whole family are strange. There's something almost not human about them." Jacob mused.

Billy parked up behind Charlie's police cruiser and looked intently at his son. "You are a very astute young man, Jake. Hold onto that fear. When I go inside with Charlie, I need you to stay out here with Bella. The poor girl is upset enough as it is."

"I was going to anyway." Jacob leapt down from the truck and ran around to the back, lifting his dad's chair easily and opening it. He wheeled it around to the driver's side and helped Billy into the chair.

Charlie waited for Billy to join him. "Are you sure you want to come in there?" He checked. "I know how you feel about the family, Billy."

Billy stared up at the house. "Like I said, friends back each other up."

Charlie put his hand on his friend's shoulder as they began to make their way to the large double doors at the front of the mansion.

XXXXXX

Jacob slipped in the cruiser beside Bella and shut the door. She was clutching onto the dashboard staring at her dad and Billy heading toward the house. "We shouldn't have come here." Her eyes were huge with fear.

Jacob gently uncurled her fingers away from the dashboard and held them in his own. "Bells there is something you're not telling me isn't there. I know the dude has been stalking you but there's more to it. You're petrified."

Bella gazed into his soulful eyes, he knew her so well. "I wish I could tell you everything, Jake. I do. But there are some things you are better off not knowing."

"We're friends, Bells, best friends, right?" Jacob asked her.

"Yes." Bella agreed. "Best friends."

"You can trust me. Whatever it is, I'll be there for you. I can tell my dad knows more then he's letting on too. I can see it in his eyes. Talk to me, honey." Jacob pleaded with her.

"You won't believe me." Bella began to cry as she held on tightly to his hands.

"I will. There is something not right with that family. I can tell by the way they look, act and how that Cullen dude jumped out of your window the other night was not natural." Jacob said earnestly.

Bella's heart increased in tempo; she so badly needed to confide in someone and Jacob was already beginning to question the Cullen's humanity. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

"You won't." Jacob promised.

"I might once I tell you." Bella bit her bottom lip until it bled.

Jacob reached out and wiped the blood away. "You will never lose me, ever. I promise."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat as she forced herself to look him in the eye. "You are right about the Cullen's not being normal." She confessed.

"What are they then?" Jacob cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked soothing circles in her skin with his thumb.

"Vampires, Jake." Bella choked out. "They are vampires."

XXXXXX

Charlie rang the doorbell and jumped when it peeled loudly throughout the mansion. He exchanged a bemused look with Billy, as within seconds the door was answered by Carlisle's wife Esme. Her hand flew to her nose as she looked at them in alarm. Billy was studying her closely, it seemed like she was holding her breath.

"Can I help you?" She murmured softly, her hand still fluttering in front of her face.

Charlie hadn't expected to be confronted by the doctor's wife, he wondered why she was acting so strangely. She was acting like she had a bad smell under her nose. "Sorry to disturb you, Mrs Cullen. May I speak with your husband?"

Esme's large golden eyes opened wide. "He is not at home. Can I give him a message for you?"

"No, I would rather speak to him face to face. How about your son, Edward?" Charlie asked instead.

"Edward is not at home either I'm afraid. I thought he was with Bella." Esme dug in her pocket and pulled out a lace handkerchief and placed it over her small nose.

"Are you okay, Mrs Cullen?" Charlie gazed at her curiously.

"Just a cold. I have to go now. I will let my husband know that you dropped by. Goodnight to you." She quickly shut the door in their faces.

Billy and Charlie stayed on the porch and looked at each other dumbfounded. "Well that was odd." Charlie mused. "Do you think she was lying?"

"Hard to say." Billy shrugged. "Apart from you getting a search warrant we can hardly break down the door to check."

"No." Charlie scratched the back of his head. "It looks like I'm going to have to ambush Dr Cullen at work in the morning."

"It might be better that way. Do it in a more formal setting." Billy suggested.

"It's amazing how this boy keeps tabs on my daughter but when I look for him he's nowhere to be found." Charlie complained as he led the way back down to the cars.

"Yeah." Billy glanced around uneasily, he felt like there were a thousand eyes watching them. He looked up at one of the large windows at the top of the mansion and saw a shadowy figure staring back down at them. The Cullen boy or maybe Carlisle himself was definitely in the house; he could feel it.

XXXXXX

Jacob sat back in his seat and stared at Bella in shock. "Your leg was broken by this James who was a vampire and he bit you?"

Bella held out her left hand and pointed at her wrist. Jacob took it gently and gasped when he saw the silvery scar of a bite mark. "That bastard." He swore.

"Now you know everything." Bella's voice quavered as she spoke. "Do you hate me?"

Jacob pulled her into his arms. "Why would I hate you? None of this is your fault. I'm just so sorry this happened to you."

Bella sobbed in his arms, relieved that he seemed to believe her and that he wasn't pushing her away. It had only been a hurried explanation. There would be time later to go into more detail. Suddenly she felt Jacob freeze. "What is it?"

"He's over there, Bells. Look."

Bella sat up straighter in her seat and stared wide eyed as she saw Edward stroll nonchalantly out of the trees and head toward the cruiser. "What do we do, Jake?"

"Lock the doors." Jacob pushed all the locks down as Edward reached the car.

"That won't keep him out." Bella huddled back against Jacob as Edward fiddled with the lock and yanked the door open without causing any damage.

Jacob made sure that Bella was behind him as he stared Edward down. "Fuck off you freak. I know what you are?" He yelled out at him.

Edward turned his eyes on Bella. "You told him? But why?"

"You gave yourself away with your behaviour, he was halfway to guessing exactly what you are, Edward. Just leave me alone." Bella shouted.

Edward shook his head as if he was in denial and then suddenly he smiled. "All I have ever wanted is your safety. I love you, Bella. I don't know what changed to make you act this way but remember this I am not the only monster here."

"What does that mean?" Jacob demanded.

"Ask your father." Edward kept his eyes on Bella as he shut the door. "I'll always be here for you, Bella. You need my protection." Then as swiftly as he appeared, he was gone.

Jacob and Bella sat in the cruiser trying to calm themselves down. They could now hear the sounds of Charlie and Billy returning to the car.

"What do you think he meant, Bells?" Jacob whispered. "And what does he mean ask my dad?"

"I don't know." Bella said in despair.

"Don't say anything to our dad's until we find out more." Jacob said quickly.

Bella nodded. Jacob reached for her hand and squeezed it.

_**A/N-if you're wondering why Esme was holding her nose, it was because she was having trouble being so close to humans when she needed to go hunting. Only Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice have full control over their urges! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven**

Jacob looked across at his dad as they ate breakfast the next morning. His head was still full of what Cullen had said to him the night before,_ 'just remember I am not the only monster here.'_ What the hell did that mean and why had he said to ask Billy? It was still hard to get his head around the fact that the Cullen's were vampires. Maybe because of the stories he had grown up hearing from his father made him believe Bella straight away when she told him. There was also the strange things he had witnessed Cullen doing and the way his father acted about the whole family. His dad definitely knew what they were, Bella had admitted that too. There hadn't been much time for an in depth conversation about it but they had agreed to meet up after school and she had promised to tell him everything.

Billy saw his son staring over at him and he frowned. "Everything alright?"

"No." Jacob put down his toast and studied his father intently. "If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?"

"About what?" Billy felt his heart speed up in his chest. There was something about the way Jacob spoke that told him if he lied he would never forgive him.

"I know what the Cullen's are dad." Jacob stated bluntly.

Billy looked at him warily. "You do?"

"Yes. Bells told me last night. They are the cold ones you talk about in the old legends." Jacob saw his dad raise his eyebrows.

"Yes, Jake they are. Bella admitted this to you? Why?" Billy asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"We were confronted by Edward last night while we were in the car." Jacob confessed. "Bells was petrified. I locked the doors but he opened them easily..."

"The Cullen boy was there all along?" Billy's fingers clutched the table as he tried to keep calm.

"Yes. He was spewing a load of bullshit, but one thing he did say to me was 'just remember that I am not the only monster here' and that I should ask you what he meant. So tell me, dad, what does he mean?" Jacob asked.

Billy felt like he was on a knife edge, his face paled under his tan skin as he locked eyes with his son. He knew that Jacob would see through any lies he made up now. "I didn't want to...to have to say anything." He stammered eventually. "I'm forbidden to by tribal law but you're my son and you deserve the truth."

Jacob suddenly wished he had never asked. He put his hands in his lap and twisted them together as he looked back at his dad's distraught face. "What is it? What does he mean by monster?" He couldn't keep the quaver out of his voice.

Billy felt a tear roll down his weathered cheek as he finally loosened his grip on the table. "It will be easier to show you, Jake. Come with me, there is someone I would like you to meet."

XXXXXX

Billy parked the truck outside a run down wooden house. There was trash in the yard and an old car that had no wheels jacked up on bricks. A mongrel dog ran freely around the yard, barking at them. Jacob glanced sideways at his dad. "Why have you brought us to the Uley's?"

"Because the person we need to see lives here." Billy's voice was sad as he stared over at the ramshackle building.

"Joshua?" Jacob questioned. "That man is a vile drunk. What could he possibly have to do with this?"

"No, not Joshua, it's his son Sam we've come to see."

"Sam?" Jacob went quiet as he saw the look of despair on his dad's face. This was something big, much worse then he had anticipated.

"Yes. Help me out of the truck, Jake." Billy watched as Jacob jumped down easily from the truck and ran around to grab his wheelchair out of the back. His heart was heavy in his chest. He had hoped to give Jacob a few months grace, whoever said ignorance was bliss was a smart man. Jacob opened the driver's side door making him jump.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked.

Billy nodded slowly as Jacob reached up and gently lifted him and placed him in his chair. "Thanks son."

Jacob began to push the chair toward the house, the dog followed after them, still barking continuously. Surely if anyone was at home the dog would have alerted them. Or maybe Joshua was sleeping off another drinking binge. When they reached the house, Jacob knocked and they waited. For a long time there was no reply and they were just about to give up when the door was opened a crack and Joshua peered out at them through bleary eyes. He was wearing a dirty white vest and black trousers that had food stains on them. His face was unshaven with a yellow pallor.

"What do you want?" Joshua rasped.

"I'm here to see Sam." Billy kept his tone mild.

Joshua snorted. "That boy is always coming and going at odd hours. I can't keep tabs on him. I have no idea where he..."

"I'm here." A deep voice made them jump as Sam Uley appeared silently from around the side of the house. Even though it was very cold, Jacob noticed he only wore a pair of shorts and he had no shoes on his feet.

"Sam." Billy breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to speak to you."

Sam frowned. "In front of the boy?" He questioned.

Joshua glared at them all. "I'm going back to bed." He muttered darkly as he slammed the door shut. Sam did not even register his father, he kept his eyes on Billy.

"Yes." Billy's voice shook as he answered and Jacob felt his stomach drop.

Sam's frown deepened and he studied Billy carefully. "Go ahead." He said eventually.

"I need you to show him." Billy replied softly.

This pronouncement did get a reaction from Sam, he stared at Billy in shock and Jacob noticed that his arms were shaking slightly. "Why are you asking this of me? He is not supposed to know. Your words."

Billy flinched. "I know and I am sorry to put this on you after everything you have been through. Jake knows about the Cullen's and also the Swan girl's involvement with them. The cold one that Bella was seeing has been stalking her and we went over there last night..."

"You went over there?" Sam's voice showed his disbelief. He began to pace back and forth as if to contain some immense energy. His arms were still shaking.

"I had to. Charlie was going alone to confront them. I was worried about what would happen. Jake was there too and the Cullen boy said something to him..." Billy's voice tailed off and he sighed heavily.

"Said what?" Sam demanded.

"He said to remember that he isn't the only monster here." Jacob took over the conversation. "Dad says that you would show me. What did Cullen mean?"

Sam turned his eyes onto Jacob, there was a hint of sadness and despair shining in them before he covered it up with his usual stoicism. "Ask no more questions, Jacob. Go home and live your life while you can. Your father shouldn't have brought you here. Knowing will only make you fear it more."

"Fear it?" Jacob tried to keep calm as panic overwhelmed him.

Billy reached out and caught hold of Jacob's hand. "I'm here for you, Jake." He then turned to Sam. "It's too late for that now. I need you to show him what is in his future."

Sam ran a hand through his short, spiky hair and glared back at Billy. "How is it the chief's son gets pre-warned and I was not told anything." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. These are unusual circumstances. I would never have mentioned anything, but Bella confessing to him about the Cullen's has given me no choice. I couldn't lie to him; he asked me to tell him the truth and I have to stand by that." Billy glanced at Jacob who was staring at them both with wide eyes.

Sam stood tall and shrugged his shoulders. "If that is what you wish. Come." He turned swiftly and took long strides toward the trees that encroached along the boundary to the Uley property.

Jacob pushed his dad's chair over the rocky ground. "Why are we going toward the forest? What's in there?" He whispered.

"Sam needs cover. You'll see soon." Billy said sadly.

Sam disappeared into the tree cover long before they reached it. Jacob stood nervously by his dad as they waited just within the tree line. It was a minute or so after this that they heard a low growl. Jacob stared around thinking the Uley's dog had followed them but there was no sign of it. "Dad, what was that?"

Billy looked straight ahead, an undefinable expression on his face. "Go in further, Jake and you will see. Sam is waiting for you."

Jacob fearfully stepped within the trees, the dark foliage making everything seem even more foreboding. His heart began to thump loudly in his chest as panic set in. He took another few steps forward but stopped when he heard another low growl. "Who's there?" He called out.

A shadow to Jacob's left made him whip around and he stared in alarm as an enormous black shape began to push it's way through the dense foliage. It approached him slowly, it's large dark eyes boring into him. It's jaws were half open as it made a deep rumbling sound that echoed through it's broad chest. Jacob could see the sharp white teeth that could rip a human apart and the wicked looking claws that marked the ground as it walked silently closer. The creature was a wolf but unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. It was as tall as a horse and it's broad shoulders and long legs made it seem twice the size. The fur running along it's body was as black as night; it stopped mere inches from him before opening its jaws and letting out a loud howl.

Jacob ran, stumbling in his haste to get away from the monster. He burst through the trees and fell onto his knees in front of his dad, his chest heaving with every breath that he took. "What is that thing?" He choked out.

Billy's face was ashen as he gazed at his son. "That was Samuel Uley, the first spirit wolf and protector of the tribe, to phase in generations. He is the first but there will be more, including you my son. You carry the gene along with a few others from the oldest families of this tribe. I am so sorry. I was hoping to spare you the pain of knowing until it was time. Please forgive me." A tear leaked out of his eye and he swiped at it angrily.

Jacob scrambled to his feet and looked at Billy in horror. "You mean I will become just like that. When?"

"We don't know for sure. But you are approaching sixteen and that is the usual age when symptoms start to develop." Billy replied.

"I'm gonna be like that forever, a huge freakin monster." Jacob shook his head in denial.

"You can switch forms at will. It takes practice but..."

Jacob didn't want to hear anymore. He backed away from his father, his face registering his fear. "NO I WON'T BE LIKE THAT." He yelled out before running away as fast as he could.

XXXXXX

Bella was sitting in her history class trying to concentrate when a message from the school office was delivered to her. She picked up her crutches and under the stares of her classmates she hobbled out of the room. It seemed a long journey to the office as she hobbled along. She half expected Edward to appear out of nowhere and whisk her away somewhere. He hadn't been at school all morning and the other members of his family had given her a wide berth, although Rosalie had shocked her by actually smiling in her direction. Alice had glanced over at her often and at one point began to head her way when her mate, Jasper, pulled her back.

It was with some relief when she reached the double doors leading to the office. Through the glass doors she was surprised to see Jacob sitting just outside the secretary's office, holding his head in his hands. She pushed on the doors and shuffled her way through.

"Jake? Is something wrong? Is Billy okay?" She fired questions at him one after the other.

Jacob looked up and she finally saw the devastation and fear written all over his face. Her heart skipped a beat as she went over to him and sat down by his side,leaning her crutches against the wall. "Talk to me. Is it your dad?"

"No." Jacob took her hand and held it against his cheek. Bella could feel the wetness of his tears.

"Please Jake just tell me, what's wrong?" Bella pleaded with him, alarmed to see him in such a state.

Jacob glanced around the room. The secretary's door was shut and no one else was in the main office. He could speak freely. Keeping her hand pressed to his face as if seeking reassurance she was real he finally spoke. "I know what Cullen meant when he spoke about not being the only monster."

Bella's eyes widened. She leaned close and used her free hand to stroke his long, black hair back from his face. She was really worried now. It must be bad if it had spooked him this much. "What did he mean?"

Jacob looked at the floor, he was fearful of her reaction to what he was about to say. When he had fled from the Uley property his one thought was to go and see Bella. "It's me, he meant me. I'm the monster."

Bella felt confused. "Jake, that's ridiculous. Don't let Edward's crap infect you too. He was just talking rubbish."

"I've seen it." Jacob closed his eyes at the memory.

"It? Jake I don't understand." Bella said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Those stories I told you at the beach that time, do you remember them?"

"Yes. You spoke of the cold ones." Bella still felt confused. "They are what your people call the Cullen's, right?"

"Do you remember the rest of the story?" Jacob prompted her.

Bella thought hard, that night she had been fishing for information about Edward. She tried to recall the rest of the story. He had mentioned the cold ones being enemies of the tribe and the spirit warriors who protected them. She glanced sideways at him. "I remember the part about some sort of protectors. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes." Jacob opened his eyes and finally looked back at her. "That's me. I'm going to be one and soon. I'm going to become a monster, just like my ancestors all those years ago."

"But Jake how does being a protector make you a monster?"

"Don't you get it? The protectors were wolves, Bells, shape shifting wolves. That is what Cullen meant by monster and that is what I will become."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Best Friends **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews! :)

**Part Eight**

Bella put her arms around Jacob and hugged him tightly. His head dropped to her shoulder and his breathing slowed down to a more normal rate. They stayed like that for a while, just taking comfort from each other. The door to the office opening made them pull apart and they were shocked to see Rosalie Cullen walk through the doors. Jacob immediately placed himself in front of Bella protectively.

Rosalie smirked at Jacob's reaction. She shook out her silky blonde hair, walked over and pulled a chair out and sat opposite them. "Edward mentioned that you had told your friend, Bella. Good for you. It's never easy keeping such a huge secret alone." She then turned her golden eyes onto Jacob. "As for you, don't worry I am not going to harm her."

Bella took Jacob's hand in her own and squeezed it. "Don't worry, Jake. I trust Rosalie."

"She's still a Cullen, Bells." He warned her, eyeing the blonde vampire warily.

Rosalie sat forward, her long hair framing her beautiful face. She really was stunning. "I am the only Cullen, besides Carlisle, who has never tasted human blood. I have ultimate control, I promise you that. I never wanted to be a monster. That choice was taken away from me."

Jacob seemed to relax after her little speech. He could see parallels with his own situation. Like her his choices had been taken away too. "What do you want?" He asked.

Rosalie glanced around the office and pursed her lips for a moment. "Not here, too many ears listening. I want you both to come with me."

"Where?" Bella felt even more confused. "And why?"

"I want to help you." Rosalie said simply.

"Help me? But you don't even like me." Bella was completely bewildered.

"I never disliked you. I just hated the fact that you were so blind to what we are. You're human and should enjoy the fact that you have your whole life ahead of you. When you finally made the break with Edward, I was pleased. I thought you would never escape his control over you." Rosalie said simply.

"Control over me?" Bella questioned. "He never controlled me."

Rosalie shook her head. "Yes, he did. Every vampire has the ability to dazzle our victims and assert a certain amount of influence, add to that other talents as well and we can make humans do pretty much what we want. It's how we survive."

"I don't believe that. He loved me. If that was true how did I manage to end it with him if I was so much under his influence." Bella demanded.

Rosalie's eyes roamed over to Jacob and she jerked her head in his direction. "I think your friend may have had something to do with that."

Jacob and Bella exchanged a bemused look. "How?" She asked.

"Not here." Rosalie stood up and began to walk gracefully from the office. "Are you coming or not?"

Jacob helped Bella rise and he passed her the crutches. It seemed that if they wanted to learn more they would have to go with the blonde vampire. Jacob didn't fully trust her but Bells seemed to and he trusted her judgement. So he helped Bella along as they followed Rosalie out to her car.

XXXXXX

Rosalie drove way above the speed limit as she headed away from the school. The top was down on the red convertible and she laughed as she watched Bella and Jacob grip the leather seats as she swerved quickly around the corners. Their hair blew wildly in the wind and they were often blinded, already losing sight of where they were headed. At the speed that Rosalie was gong it wasn't long before they reached their destination. She braked sharply to a halt and the back wheels spun in the dirt as the convertible shuddered to a stop.

"Did you have to drive like that?" Bella protested after she got her breath back.

"I thought you would be used to it by now." Rosalie said in amusement. "I know Edward never drives slow."

"He doesn't drive an open topped convertible like you." Bella replied sarcastically.

"Woah, that was some ride." Jacob jumped out of the car easily and landed silently on the balls of his feet. He caught Rosalie studying him carefully. "What?"

"Nothing." She said nonchalantly.

Jacob glared at her for a moment before opening the door and helping Bella out of the car. "Where are we?" She asked as he passed her the crutches.

"We are at Coopers Lake." Jacob told her before Rosalie could answer.

"That's not too far from the res is it? Our dad's often go fishing here." Bella said as she recognised the name. "Why have you brought us here, Rosalie?"

Rosalie held up one hand. "Hush, I am trying to listen."

Jacob and Bella exchanged an uneasy look. He was still feeling freaked out by what had happened with Sam earlier. He was beginning to regret taking a ride with the blonde vampire. He put his arm around Bella protectively, if anything happened he was determined to make sure she was safe. They waited in silence as Rosalie stood frozen to the spot, her keen eyes roaming the landscape. After a few tense moments they saw her sniff the air and her shoulders relax. "He's here."

"Who?" Jacob demanded.

Rosalie smirked at him. "You met him this morning."

The sound of twigs breaking underfoot and a low rumbling growl made Jacob's heart thump loudly in his chest. Bella was clutching onto him for dear life. "Who does she mean, Jake?" She asked fearfully.

"Sam," the word was torn from his throat as a large, black wolf strode confidently out of the trees and into the light.

Bella let out a small scream and Jacob caught her just in time as she fainted clean away.

XXXXXX

"Is she going to be alright?" Jacob begged. He was sitting on the muddy ground, Bella draped across his lap. She was still breathing but he couldn't wake her up.

Rosalie glanced down at her. "She'll be fine, she's just fainted. Go change Uley, you've scared the poor girl half to death."

The large black wolf snarled at her but did as she asked and disappeared back under the trees. Just as Bella moaned and began to come around, Sam reappeared in his human form, dressed in nothing but shorts. Jacob helped Bella sit up; she peered around fearfully, the large wolf had gone. "Where is it?" She whispered.

Rosalie laughed. "He's right there." She pointed over to Sam who was glaring at her, his arms crossed intimidatingly across his broad chest. "He likes to make an entrance."

"Shut it, blondie." Sam said irritably. "I still haven't forgiven you yet."

Jacob and Bella felt completely confused. He helped her to rise and brushed the dirt off of her jeans for her. "You two know each other?" Bella asked.

Rosalie nodded. "Yes, I was the one who discovered him."

Jacob looked at Sam. "She discovered you?"

Sam sighed and walked over to a fallen tree trunk and sat down on it. "Yes, it was the night I phased for the first time." He admitted, he glanced at Rosalie, her expression had softened and she came over and joined him.

"I was out hunting." She took over the conversation. "I could smell something strange, almost dog like and I was curious as to what it was. I followed the scent and saw Sam, he was changing right before my eyes..."

Sam flinched and hung his head. Rosalie reached out to touch his arm but then seemed to think better of it. "I could hear his screams of agony, it was horrific. It reminded me of myself when I was turned. There is no pain like it. I went over to him, not really understanding what he was and that I should have feared him, we are supposed to be mortal enemies after all. He was now a wolf and he growled at me, but in his weakened state he was struggling to rise."

Jacob and Bella were captivated by the story. Rosalie had lost her usually disdainful air and there was an aura of empathy surrounding her as she told Sam's story. He was looking at her now, his shoulders more relaxed and his usual stoic expression was missing. "The wolf was urging me to kill her and I wanted to, but as she said, I just phased and had no idea how to control anything. Do you know what she did?"

Jacob and Bella shook their heads.

"She sped away and came back with some water. Somehow she knew I was thirsty and she forced my massive jaws open and emptied the water from the bottle into my mouth. I could have snapped her in half but she wasn't scared." Sam gave her a wry smile. "You're an idiot."

Rosalie gave him a disdainful glare. "I should have punched you in the jaw. I wish I had now."

Sam actually laughed. "Maybe you should have."

"Has Leah forgiven you yet?" Rosalie changed the course of the conversation. "You haven't got a black eye so she must have believed your excuse."

"Yeah no thanks to you. She thought I was two timing her when she saw me in the car with you." Sam said ruefully.

Rosalie grimaced. "As if I you would appeal to me. The smell alone is bad enough. I have Emmet, he is the only real man I need."

Bella finally found her voice. "So you two have known each other this whole time?"

"Yes." Rosalie stood up and fluffed her hair. "We keep in touch, exchange news and stuff. He came to see me today and told me what had happened with your friend. He couldn't follow him into your school, so he asked me to bring you here."

Bella turned to Jacob and looked at him, he was studying Sam intently. "So you will turn into a wolf like Sam."

Jacob turned his eyes onto hers. "So I was told."

Bella reached out and touched his cheek. "You're not a monster, Jake. You're my protector." She said proudly.

Rosalie pretended to gag. "Enough, Bella. No PDA allowed here."

Bella blushed as she dropped her hand. Jacob took it and kissed the back of it. "Thank you." He whispered. Bella smiled at him.

"How is my dad?" Jacob asked Sam.

"I took him home, he was pretty shaken up." Sam told him. "You need to go straight home after this and let him see that you are okay."

"Okay? How can anything be okay." Jacob suddenly yelled. "I can't believe this is my future. Why aren't you more mad, Sam? How can you just accept this?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Accept it? No, I don't accept it. But I have no choice. I was angry, very angry when I was finally told what I was and why this had happened to me. Rosalie was around the last time a wolf pack protected the lands; she guessed what I was and explained it to me. She urged me to go and see the elders and they finally revealed that the old legends are true. We are here to protect the reservation from vampires. I am the first and others will follow. I am already keeping an eye on Paul Lahote and Jared Thail; they are showing the signs."

"What signs?" Jacob asked, his rage dying down. He could hear the resignation in Sam's voice. At least he had been spared being the first.

"It starts with an unnatural growth spurt. You will find that you develop extra strength and your body will look like you work out daily. The final stages are unaccustomed feelings of anger and you develop a high fever. Not long after that you will phase." Sam admitted.

"But why is another pack forming now? And if you hunt vampires what does that mean for the Cullens?" Bella questioned.

Rosalie and Sam exchanged a look. "When my family lived here before, it was only myself, Esme, Carlisle and of course Edward. Carlisle showed the last wolf pack that we lived a different life from other nomadic vampires and he reached an agreement with the Alpha of the last pack, Ephraim. We agreed to stay off of the reservation and they agreed to let us remain in the area. It helped both sides in a way, with us settled here a lot of the nomads who plagued La Push smelt us and moved on. As a result the last wolf pack had less trouble." Rosalie said.

"As for why there is another pack forming," Sam took over the conversation. "We don't know why."

Jacob felt overwhelmed with all this information being exchanged. "I need to go home and check on my dad. He's due for his insulin shot. He'll forget if he's upset."

"Take my car." Rosalie threw the keys over to Jacob who caught them easily. "I am not allowed in that area. Sam can return it to me later."

"Thanks, Rosalie." Bella said earnestly.

"Just keep away from Edward, Bella. Do not let him suck you in again. Also make sure no one in my family finds out about me knowing Sam. It would not be good for either of us if that happened." Rosalie warned them.

"I promise." Bella let Jacob help her into the passenger seat of the convertible, he threw her crutches into the back.

Before he got into the drivers side he turned and nodded at Sam. "Thanks for looking out for my dad today."

"You're welcome. I will speak to you soon." Sam replied.

Jacob nodded at him before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine. He pulled away and headed for home.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think, thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on this story. This is one of the four I will be continuing along with 'Blast from the Past' and 'Being There' and 'By the Side of the Road.' Thank you all for taking the time to tell me which ones you wanted me to finish first. Once each one is completed I will work on the others. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine**

Jacob pulled up outside his house and parked the car, he swiftly got out and ran around to the passenger side to help Bella out. She held onto his arm as they went into the house. Billy emerged from the kitchen as soon as he heard his son enter.

"Oh thank god you're back." He said in relief.

"I'm back." Jacob echoed as he helped Bella to the couch so she could sit down.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Bella?" Billy asked as Jacob sat next to her and took her hand.

"I was but..." Bella hesitated as she glanced at Jacob.

"I went to see her, dad. She knows about me and Sam." Jacob finished for her.

Billy hadn't expected him to say that. He swallowed nervously as he assessed her reaction. "And you are okay with this?"

Bella gave him a wry smile. "After knowing Edward and his family, finding out that Jacob is soon to be a spirit wolf is a piece of cake."

"You're not the one who is going to erupt into a horse sized monster with fur and teeth." Jacob muttered irritably.

Bella tugged on Jacob's long hair and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Lucky for you that I happen to have a soft spot for furry monsters."

Billy couldn't help but laugh at Bella's pronouncement. Jacob too finally cracked a smile and he gave her a hug. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I'm glad." Bella held onto him tightly. It was only Billy clearing his throat that made them pull apart.

"How about I make us all a drink?" He asked to ease the tension.

"Thanks dad." Jacob said as he took Bella's hand again and laced their fingers together. He knew that he could get through this with her support.

XXXXXX

They ended up in the garage so Jacob could work on his car. He was fixing up an old VW Rabbit. It was nearly done and he only needed a few parts to complete it. Bella was impressed that he had restored it all himself. He was just so clever. She sat down on an old upturned crate drinking a warm soda as he worked on the car. Occasionally he would ask her to pass him certain tools and she would invariably hand him the wrong one, but it was peaceful spending time together this way. The supernatural world they found themselves in faded from their minds as they indulged in some ordinary things.

It was Jacob's stomach rumbling that made them realise how late it had become. It was past six and Bella felt guilty that she wasn't at home making her dad some dinner. She wondered if the school had contacted Charlie and told him about her sudden disappearance. She leaned on Jacob as they walked back to the house, as they rounded the corner they saw the police cruiser parked next to Rosalie's red convertible.

"My dad's here." Bella groaned. "The school must have called him after all."

Jacob put his arm around Bella and gave her a squeeze. "It'll be okay, honey. Charlie may be mad at first but he will soon forgive you."

"I hope so." Bella said worriedly. "He's been so good lately. I've been forcing him to sleep downstairs in the lounge because of Edward."

"He's your dad, Bells, that's what they do." Jacob smiled at her. Bella stood on her tiptoes and aimed to kiss him on the cheek, but her lips landed on his as he turned his head suddenly. They pulled apart as if they had been electrocuted.

"Jake, I'm sorry." Bella clamped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Jacob laughed softly. "Definitely don't be sorry, Bells." He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently pressed his lips back onto hers.

Bella hesitated for a second before she slipped her arms around his waist and stepped closer to him. Jacob tangled one hand in the back of her hair as he placed the other on the small of her back to draw her nearer. He intensified the kiss, his tongue slipping between Bella's parted lips. She had never been kissed in this way before, Edward's cold lips would only touch hers lightly and never for long in case he lost control. Bella felt like she was the one losing control as she became swept up in the pleasant sensations that Jacob was invoking in her.

"Bells," the sound of Charlie's voice made them pull apart. Bella saw her dad standing in the doorway of the house, an annoyed expression on his face. "Now you've put Jacob down, I want you inside, now."

"Dad I..."

"Inside." Charlie barked before turning and walking away.

Jacob and Bella exchanged a resigned look, he took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm here, it's going to be okay." he assured her.

Bella sighed and nodded as she let him lead her into the house.

XXXXXX

Charlie studied Bella carefully as she sat opposite him at the table. She had placed her hands in her lap and was trying to look innocent. Jacob sat beside her, he reached for hand but one glare from Charlie made him think better of it. "Well, kiddo why did you leave school? I was worried sick when I got the phone call. It was only when the secretary mentioned that you had a visitor and described him that I knew to come straight here."

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to just take off like that." Bella apologised.

"But why did you? And why was Jake there?" Charlie demanded.

Bella and Jacob exchanged a quick look, she needed to make up a believable lie and fast. "Err...I left because...I...because...err..."

"Of Edward." Jacob finished for her. "He was making her feel uncomfortable so she called me and I came to check she was okay. She wasn't so I brought her back here."

Charlie's expression softened. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I should have thought about that."

"It's okay dad, I'm fine now. Billy and Jake took good care of me." Bella said quickly.

Billy came into the room carrying a tray on his lap, he had made up some snacks. He passed them around to everyone. Charlie took a bite of his and sat back, crossing his legs at the ankle. "I went back to the hospital today to try and speak to Dr, Cullen but they now say he has taken extended leave and won't be back for three weeks. He and his wife have gone to visit relatives apparently."

"That's a bit sudden." Billy said suspiciously.

"Yes that's what I thought. I went up to the house again..."

"Dad you didn't?" Bella gasped.

"Yes. No one was in, or they didn't answer the door when they saw it was me." Charlie replied irritably. "They can't avoid me forever. As for that boy bothering you at school I will pay him a visit there tomorrow and warn him to back off if he..."

"No, you don't need to Dad, honestly. I spoke to his sister." Bella interrupted him.

"Alice?"

"No, Rosalie."

"I thought you didn't get on with her?" Charlie said in confusion.

"I do now. She promised to make Edward keep his distance from me at school. I trust her dad, she'll do what she says."

"If you say so, kiddo. If he approaches you again though, tell me straight away, no missing school." Charlie told her.

"I promise." Bella crossed her heart.

XXXXXX

Charlie and Bella stayed at the Black's house for another hour before leaving. This gave Jacob and Bella no time to discuss the impromptu kiss which had happened between them. Every time that Jacob tried to get Bella alone, they would be interrupted by their fathers. It was very frustrating for both of them. Bella suspected that her father was keeping them apart deliberately as he had seen them kiss.

Reluctantly Bella departed with her dad, she only had time to give Jacob a quick hug before Charlie was calling out for her to hurry. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells. Then we can talk." Jacob promised.

"Okay." Bella gave him a small smile before getting into the Cruiser. Jacob and Billy waved at them as Charlie pulled away.

"So you and Jake are getting closer." Charlie said on the journey home.

Bella sank in her seat as she blushed. "We're good friends." She mumbled.

"Very good friends from what I saw." Charlie replied wryly.

"Can we not talk about this please." Bella begged him.

Charlie glanced sideways at her. "I'm not interfering, kiddo, but Jake is younger than you and you have just come out of a serious relationship. I think it would be a good idea for you to wait awhile before starting something up."

Bella sighed. "I know that, dad."

"Good girl." Charlie was satisfied that he had got his point across.

XXXXXX

The rest of the evening passed by really quickly and soon it was time for bed again. Bella was apprehensive about sleeping upstairs in her own room, but she could hardly keep insisting that her dad stay downstairs with her. So it was with great reluctance that she climbed into bed and switched off the lamp. She lay there for ages staring over at the window, every little noise made her jump and she was getting very anxious. Eventually though tiredness won out and her eyelids fluttered close.

A small creak made her sit upright in bed and she turned her head quickly to see Edward sitting in the rocking chair by the window. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. He immediately came over and knelt by the side of the bed and placed a cold hand on Bella's cheek, making her flinch.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm sorry that I startled you. That was not my intention. It has just been so hard to get in contact with you." He gave her a sad smile

Bella still couldn't get her vocal chords to work, she was rooted to the spot, her brown eyes wide with fear as she stared at him. Edward took her silence as a sign that she was happy to see him. He smiled at her and took her hand. "It's so good to be with you again. I've missed you."

Cold crept across Bella's skin as he continued to hold her hand and gently stroke her cheek with the other. "I have been so worried about you, Bella." He continued to talk. "When I saw you with that boy," a mournful sigh left his lips as he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "I admit I felt a bit jealous but ultimately I had your safety in mind. I know that I did not go about things the right way, but I want to make it up to you, Bella."

Bella finally managed to unfreeze her limbs and pull back from Edward. She shook her head at him. "No." She choked out. "You need to leave."

"Are you really still upset with me, Bella?" Edward gave her a pleading look.

Bella felt like her head was going to explode, why wasn't he listening to her? She backed away some more so her back was pressed against the wall. "Just go."She begged him one last time.

Edward reached out to touch her cheek again but this time Bella screamed. Instantly she heard her father running out of his room, within seconds he had her door open and the light switched on. When she looked for Edward he was gone.

"Another nightmare, kiddo?" Charlie asked her as he sat down on the bed, giving her a hug.

Bella nodded, once again having lost her voice. She stared over her father's shoulder as he embraced her; her eyes fixated on the window, only a slight opening in the curtains showing where Edward had fled.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten**

Bella ended up sleeping downstairs on the couch again with Charlie keeping her company as he snoozed in the recliner. It took her a while to find sleep again as all she could see every time she closed her eyes was Edward. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? His behaviour was bordering on obsession and she finally began to see parallels with the way he had acted before she had ended it with him. He had always come across as overprotective or so she had thought, but really when she broke his past behaviour down it was much more than that.

When they had officially got together they shared only a few classes but Edward immediately managed to persuade the office staff to change his schedule so it was exactly the same as hers, he was now in every class. He had taken complete control of her social life too, making sure that she sat only with him or his family; her other friends had been pushed aside. Even when doing homework or some other activity he would invariably take over and adjust what she had written, not even asking her permission to do so. The biggest thing had been her lack of privacy, he would never tell her when he was going to slip into her room, he would just appear unexpectedly, of course that was when she had known he was there. At first he had come in to just watch her sleep. Bella shuddered as she recalled thinking that this was romantic. How had she been so naïve?

The night wore on slowly and Bella didn't get much rest, for the second time she and Charlie got up late and had to race around to get ready. She was grateful that her dad just took it all in his stride. She could never imagine Renee being so understanding. He dropped her off at school and promised to be there as soon as she came out. Almost as soon as he had driven away her phone buzzed in her pocket, indicating that she had a text. She pulled it out and smiled as she saw it was from Jake.

"_Morning beautiful. Are u ok?" _He had texted her.

"_Not great. U?"_

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"_Will tell U when I see U."_

"_Not the leech again?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Do U need me to come to skool?" _

"_No. I'll b fine. C U later." _

"_OK. Call if U need me."_

"_Promise." _

"_C U tonight." _

The bell rang forcing Bella to hurry inside. She caught up with Angela and the two girls walked to their first class of the day which was English. Edward was sitting at their usual table as she hobbled into the classroom. He started to rise as if to come over but Bella ignored him and sat next to Angela. She could feel his eyes boring into her back and it was making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Angela whispered as she saw the worry written all over the other girl's face.

"It's Edward, he's making me feel uncomfortable." Bella whispered back, even though she knew he could hear everything she was saying anyway.

Angela glanced behind her. "He keeps looking this way."

Bella sighed. There was really nothing she could do to stop him. She squared her shoulders and vowed to try and ignore him. It wasn't so easy when the class ended and he approached her. "Can we talk, Bella?" He asked smoothly.

"No. I have nothing to say." Bella hissed at him. Angela hovered by her side protectively.

"Angela would you please excuse Bella and I for a moment, we have something we need to talk about." Edward reached out to take Bella's arm but she moved it out of his reach.

Angela shoved her glasses further up her nose and held her books tightly to her chest as she stared at Edward. "Err...I'm sorry but I can't, Bella and I are due at the principals office." She lied in a shaky voice.

Edward had read her mind and knew she was telling a fib but he could hardly question her on it. Instead he backed down, he gave them both a small smile. "I see, well you better hurry along then. I'll catch up with you later, Bella."

Bella ignored that last remark, she leaned on her crutches and followed after Angela as swiftly as she could. When they were some distance away from the English classroom Bella stopped and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Angela." She said gratefully.

"He's really creeping me out, Bella. You have to tell someone. I can see how jumpy he's making you." Angela warned her.

"My dad knows but I stopped him coming here to talk to him, maybe I should let him." Bella admitted.

"I think you should. A stern warning from the police chief will get the message across." Angela replied reassuringly.

"Yeah." Bella said weakly. "Have you seen his sister Rosalie in school today?"

Angela shook her head. "No, only Edward and Alice. The others weren't in the car with them."

Bella was crestfallen, she had hoped to ask for Rosalie's help in keeping Edward away, it wasn't worth asking Alice, she would be on his side. "I know this sounds silly," Bella said to Angela, " but would you mind if we stuck together today. He's less likely to keep hounding me if I'm with you."

"Of course. I was going to anyway." Angela linked arms with her. "That's what friends are for."

Bella felt a wave of relief wash over her as she gave Angela a quick hug and followed her to their next class.

XXXXXX

Charlie was waiting for her after school ended, to her surprise she saw Jacob sitting in the back of the cruiser. He got out as soon as he spotted her and ran to meet her. She leaned on him gratefully as he led her toward the car.

"How come you're here?" She asked.

"Charlie stopped by and asked if my dad and I could keep you company tonight while he has to go back to work for a late meeting. I asked to come with him when he picked you up." Jacob said with a grin as he opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. He took her bag and the crutches, throwing them on the back seat next to him.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie greeted her. "I take it Jake has already told you about tonight."

"Yes." Bella smiled at him sympathetically. "Why do you have to go in for a late meeting?"

Charlie grimaced. "Some bodies were found in the forest near one of the main hiking trails. It looks like they've been there for a few days. We don't know yet who they are or what killed them, at first inspection it seems like some sort of animal attack."

Bella froze, she glanced behind her and saw Jacob was looking horrified too. "That's terrible." She finally managed to answer her dad.

"Yes it is. I want you to stay out of the forest for now, that includes you, Jake. After asking around we've found out that some hunters saw a black wolf hanging around, although they must have been drunk at the time, they said it was as big as a horse." Charlie told them as he started the car.

Bella exchanged another look with Jacob; Sam had been seen. That was not good news for him at all. "You're not going after the wolf are you, dad?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

"We might have to, kiddo. We can't have dangerous animals lurking about." Charlie pulled out of the school parking lot and began to head for La Push.

Bella sank into her seat and closed her eyes. They needed to warn Sam and fast, who knew what could happen if her dad and others came across him.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella waved Charlie goodbye as he drove away. He promised to try and not let the meeting run on for too long and that he would be back to pick her up afterwards. Bella leaned on Jacob as they entered his house; they found Billy in the kitchen sorting through some paperwork. He took off the glasses that were perched on the end of his nose and wiped them. "Good to see you again, Bella. How was school?"

Bella winced as she recalled her run in with Edward the night before and at school. "Not great. Edward was hassling me a bit and..."

"And?" Jacob asked as he sat beside her at the table.

"He was in my room again last night." She finished quickly.

"WHAT?" Jacob's loud voice made them all jump. He quickly got up from the table and started to pace. Bella noticed that he had beads of sweat across his brow.

"Jake, are you ill?" She asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine." He muttered. "This can't go on, he has to be dealt with." He curled his hands into fists as he continued to pace.

Billy exchanged a look with Bella, Jacob was beginning to exhibit the first signs of phasing. Bella reached out and caught his hand, he immediately stopped his pacing and calmed down. "Sorry," he apologised. "I just seem to be flying off the handle at everything today. I nearly hit Quil for making a joke."

"Son, sit down for a moment." Billy asked him quietly.

Jacob did as he asked, moving his chair closer to Bella. He felt calmer when he could touch her hand and feel her beside him. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "What did the leech want?"

Bella sighed. "The usual. He still thinks I'm going to suddenly revert back to the old me. I couldn't get him to go so I screamed."

Billy smiled when he heard that. "Good idea, Bella. I bet your old dad came charging in like the cavalry."

"Yes, he did. We ended up back downstairs again. It seems that I will have to continue sleeping on the couch, it's the only way to make certain he doesn't bother me." Bella replied.

"Where was Sam? I thought he was supposed to be looking out for Bells?" Jacob's anger was beginning to rise again at the thought of her being in danger.

"Sam has had a lot to deal with." Billy told them. "Paul Lahote phased last night and he thinks Jared will follow tonight. He was at Bella's for a while but had to leave."

Jacob and Bella were taken aback at this startling piece of news. Sam had mentioned briefly that it was on the cards but they had not expected it this soon. "Did my dad mention about the hiker deaths?" Bella asked Billy suddenly.

Billy nodded. "I've already sent word to Sam. He was investigating the remains himself. It does seem that it was the work of a cold one."

"Another vampire?" Bella shuddered. Jacob put his arm around her.

"Do you know anymore?" Jacob asked.

"Not much. Sam has been too preoccupied with the others. I will speak to him when he has the time. Now I know that all this sounds scary but try not to let it get you upset. It was probably just a passing nomad. They pass this way frequently because of the climate." Billy tried to sound reassuring, but Bella's mind was taken back to her experiences with James and Victoria.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jacob stroked the hair back from her face, he could feel her trembling.

"Yes, it's all just come as a surprise. I'll be alright." She tried to sound nonchalant but failed.

"It's okay to be scared." Jacob said gently as he kissed the top of her head.

"Honestly I'm fine." Bella replied dismissively. "Why don't I make us some dinner?"

"You don't need to do that, Bella." Billy interjected.

"No, please I want to. I love cooking." Bella assured him. She stood up with Jacob's help and made her way over to the freezer, rooting through the contents to see what she could rustle up.

"Keep a close eye on her Jake, she's not coping." Billy whispered to his son.

"I will." Jacob promised. "I'll go and help her."

"You're a good boy son. I'm proud of you." Billy was not often so sentimental but he felt it needed to be said.

Jacob put his hand on his dad's shoulder for a moment in solidarity before following Bella into the kitchen.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eleven**

After dinner Jacob took Bella out to the garage so that they could be alone, he was dying to talk to her about their kiss the day before. It seemed to take ages for her to hobble over to the garage, but he tried to remain patient as they finally reached it and she settled down on the old upturned crate that she used as a seat when she watched him work on the VW Rabbit. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his own, Bella watched him curiously, he seemed so serious.

"Are you okay, Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah," he smiled at her shyly. "I want to talk about what happened between us yesterday, Bells."

This time it was Bella who became nervous, she flushed red as she remembered their kiss and the feelings it had brought to the surface. "You mean when we kissed."

Jacob nodded. "We haven't had a chance to talk about it, especially after your dad witnessed it. What did he say?"

"He didn't say much, just reminded me that I had just come out of a serious relationship and that you are younger then me." Bella let out a small sigh. "He thinks its too soon for me to start something up with you."

Jacob frowned as he laced his fingers with hers. "And what do you think?"

"I don't know," Bella replied hesitantly. "I can see his logic but..."

"But?" Jacob prompted her.

Bella blushed again. "I enjoyed it, Jake. You're an incredible kisser. I've never felt anything like that before." She admitted.

A sunny grin crossed Jacob's face at her words. "I am so glad you said that. I feel exactly the same."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He inched closer to her so that their faces were centimetres apart. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes please." Bella closed her eyes as she felt his lips press lightly on hers. She leaned forward and put her arms around his neck to draw him closer. Jacob smiled into the kiss as he put his hands on her hips and rubbed them gently. Bella was shocked at how warm his touch felt. She pulled back momentarily to look at him. "You're very warm, Jake."

"That's because you're close." Jacob said softly as he kissed her again, his fingers ghosting up her sides, leaving a trail of warmth even through her clothes.

They pulled apart both breathing heavily. Jacob reached out and looped Bella's hair behind her ear as he smiled. "So I guess you're not taking your dad's advice then?" He teased.

Bella laughed at his words. She leaned forward and kissed him again, savouring the feel of his mouth moving with hers. It was a sensation she had never experienced before with Edward, his kisses were brief, he suffered a lack of control and couldn't take the chance that he wouldn't hurt her. She stroked Jacob's cheek softly with her fingers when the kiss ended.

"No, I'm not. Although I think he made one good point." Bella said.

"Which is?" Jacob held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"I think we should take things slow. I have only just broken up with Edward and to be honest I've never had a relationship with anyone where I can just go out on dates and stuff." Bella told him.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief, he had worried that she might want to wait until he was older. "That's fine by me, Bells. If it's dates you want, I'm your man."

"You're cute." Bella laughed again.

"And you're beautiful." Jacob replied as he kissed her again. "I could do this all day."

"Me too." Bella agreed. "So where are you going to take me on our first date?"

Jacob pretended to think it over. "Well I know it's not very original but due to a lack of funds, how about going to see a film?"

"Going to see a film sounds just fine." Bella kissed him again. "It's not like I can walk far in this cast. Only one more week and I can get rid of it."

"Aww I'm gonna miss you leaning on me." Jacob pretended to look sad.

"Oh, I'll still lean on you." Bella said suggestively.

Jacob grinned at her as he pressed kisses all over her face.

XXXXXX

When they finally returned to the house they found Sam sitting on the couch talking to Billy. He looked absolutely exhausted. There were dark circles underscoring his eyes and he had to keep rubbing at his face as if to keep awake. Bella immediately went into the kitchen to make him something to eat and drink.

"What's happening?" Jacob asked as he sat down in one of the armchairs.

Billy glanced at his son. "I've just told Sam about what Charlie told us about the dead hikers and the fact that he was seen."

"Was it definitely the act of a cold one?" Jacob questioned Sam.

"Yes," Sam replied. "I don't recognise the smell, but it seems that this particular cold one is sticking around the area. I have smelt the same scent all over La Push."

"That doesn't sound good." Jacob said dubiously.

"It isn't." Sam muttered. "As if I haven't got enough to deal with now that Paul and Jared have phased."

"Isn't that a good thing though, Sam. You will have help now." Jacob felt confused.

"Have you met Lahote?" Sam asked him.

Jacob nodded, thinking it over he could see Sam's point. "Yeah, he has a temper."

"Exactly." Sam rubbed the back of his neck, he was having a hard time staying awake. He hadn't slept for nearly two days. "And he hates taking orders. If it wasn't for the fact that he has to obey when I issue an Alpha command then we would constantly be at each other's throats."

"What about Jared?" Billy questioned him. "He always comes across as having a good head on his shoulders."

"Yeah, after the initial shock and fear wore off he has been very accepting. It's lucky they phased one after the other, I couldn't have dealt with Paul all on my own."

"Where are they now?" Billy put a steadying hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I had to order Paul to do a four hour patrol shift around the borders of La Push. Jared is resting up for now and will take over. I need to get some sleep myself." Sam said tiredly.

"You can have my room if you like." Jake offered.

"Are you sure?" Sam checked. "It will be much more peaceful then my place."

"Definitely." Jacob assured him.

Bella called Jacob over then to help her with the food. He lifted the tray off the kitchen counter and passed it over to Sam, who took it gratefully. "Thank you, Bella."

"No problem." Bella smiled at him. She watched him eat for a moment before asking more about the hikers. "So this cold one you detected, have you actually seen it?"

Sam shook his head as he ate. "No, it's very good at evading me. Maybe now I have help we'll be able to catch up with it and destroy it."

Bella shivered at way he casually said _destroy it. _She glanced at Jacob, one day soon that would be his fate too. He would become part of the pack and hunt down vampires and kill them. She didn't want him to have to go through that. She could see the psychological effect it was having on Sam, she worried how Jacob would cope when it actually happened. She vowed in her head that whatever he had to deal with she would be there for him, no matter what.

Sam finished his meal and yawned, stretching his limbs one by one. "I'll take that nap now. Wake me up in four hours if I'm still asleep."

"We will." Billy promised him.

Sam bid them goodnight and trudged off to Jacob's room; Bella made the excuse to Billy and Jacob that she needed the bathroom but she really wanted to ask Sam one last question without Billy hearing. "Sam, can I have a word?" She asked as he was about to close the door to Jacob's bedroom.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"Have you seen Rosalie? She wasn't at school today."

"She's out scouting for me." He admitted.

"Scouting?" Bella frowned. "Why?"

"To see if she can find any trace of this cold one further afield. I'm limited to La Push and it's borders but she can go further. If she can track down it's lair we will have a better chance of catching it." He confessed.

"What about Emmet? Won't he wonder where she is?" Bella couldn't see how Rosalie could keep something like that from her mate.

Sam shrugged. "Rosalie has her ways. Don't fret Bella, she'll be fine. Look I really need to crash."

"Sorry." Bella apologised. "Have a good sleep."

Sam just nodded as he closed the door.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella stayed with Billy for the rest of the evening just watching television. Jacob had his arm around Bella and they would often give each other shy smiles and occasionally whisper things to each other. Billy couldn't fail to notice the intimacy.

"Is there something I should know?" He asked in amusement when he caught Jacob stroking Bella's cheek.

"Like what?" Jacob knew what his dad was referring to but decided to let him spell it out.

Billy gave him a look. "You know what I mean. From the way you are both acting like love sick teens I take it there has been a change in your friendship."

Bella blushed, she glanced at Jacob to see that he was grinning at his dad. "Billy it's all so new." She confessed. "Would you mind not telling my dad just yet? He worries you know."

Billy sighed. "I don't like keeping things from Charlie, Bella. He has a right to know."

"Come on dad just for a while." Jacob interjected. "It's not like we're rushing into anything but Charlie has already warned Bells to hold back. We'll let him know soon I promise."

Billy regarded his son thoughtfully. He knew that his old friend was very protective of his daughter and rightly so, but on the other hand he did tend to overreact at times. He didn't feel comfortable about hiding such a thing from Charlie but he could see Jacob's point. "One week and that's all." He agreed.

"Thank you. I will tell him I promise. I just want to pick the right moment." Bella said gratefully.

"See that you do." Billy replied. "As for you son you better get your arm away from Bella, I just heard the Chief's cruiser pull in."

Jacob moved away from Bella like he had been electrocuted. This made Billy and Bella laugh and he rolled his eyes at them. A moment later Charlie knocked on the door so Jacob went to answer it.

"Hey old man." Billy greeted him when Charlie walked through the door. "You look washed out."

"I am." Charlie sat on the couch next to Bella.

"How did the meeting go, dad?" She asked.

"Well the autopsy results are in, it was an animal attack. They couldn't confirm what type exactly, the bite marks are unusual. However we had more reports of large wolves in the area, it seems there is more than just the big black one that was seen by those hunters." Charlie advised. "I've put together a hunting party and we are going tracking tomorrow."

They all exchanged horrified looks. "Dad are you sure that's wise?" Bella pleaded with him.

"I'll be fine, kiddo. There will be a large group of us." Charlie reassured her. "Harry's coming too."

"Harry?" Billy frowned. "I see. Well make sure he doesn't overdo it, Chief. He's been suffering with palpitations. Sue's been trying to get him checked out but you know how stubborn he can be."

"Well I thought it would be a good chance for me to have a word with him. I'll stick close by his side don't worry." Charlie stood up. "Well I'm beat. Ready to go, kiddo?"

Bella nodded. She stood up carefully. "Thanks for having me."

"No worries, Bella. It was nice having you here." Billy smiled.

"I'll walk you out." Jacob said meaningfully. He took her arm and helped her toward the front door. Charlie was occupied saying a last few words to Billy.

"I'll miss you, honey." Jacob whispered.

"Say that again?" Bella asked him softly.

"What?"

"You called me honey." She smiled at him.

Jacob returned her smile. "Do you mind?"

"No, I like it. Say it again."

"I'll miss you, honey." He leaned close as if to kiss her but was stopped by the sound of Charlie approaching.

"Ready, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bella said reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jake."

"Bye honey." He mouthed to her.

Bella's smile grew wider as she let her father help her toward the cruiser.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twelve**

Bella spent the night downstairs again with Charlie sleeping on the recliner. She felt guilty making her dad stay with her but felt she had no other option. Edward's last words had been that he would speak to her later and she guessed that meant he would try and pay her another late night visit. As Sam was so tired and preoccupied with Paul and Jared and with Rosalie away, it was Bella's only option. She lay staring up at the ceiling unable to find sleep. Worry over how she was going to remove Edward from her life for good weighed heavily on her mind. When she had first plucked up the courage to end her relationship with him she guessed that he would be hurt, but to find that he just refused to accept that it was over frightened her. It was one thing to read about someone being stalked by an ex but add into the mix that he is a mind reading vampire took it to a whole new level.

She looked back at the early days of their relationship when she had been so fascinated by him. It was hard for her to recall how naively devoted she had been to Edward and how she had overlooked the darker side of his personality, even though he had gone to great lengths to warn her. She had dismissed any fears and worries, convincing herself that to be loved by someone like him made her somehow special. That she was living a fairytale. It had been cemented on the day he had saved her from being crushed by Tyler's van, from there it had snowballed and she had been determined to find out as much about him as she could.

The journey in the beginning had been exciting and mysterious only to end up being frightening and ultimately life threatening. Bella knew how lucky she had been to come out with her life intact, if James' venom had changed her she would now be a vampire. She would have lost her family, friends and any chance of being a mother. None of this had crossed her mind in the early days of her association with the Cullen's, but eventually her fascination with the way they lived and interacted had worn off and she saw the bleakness of their existence underneath the show.

Bella ran threw several scenarios in her head, each with her confronting Edward directly and being forceful enough to convince him that it was over for good. But each time the scene ended the same, with him talking over her and refusing to believe what she was saying. She wondered what he had been like as a human. Had he been as controlling as he was now? She remembered Alice telling her once that vampires human traits were exemplified when they were turned. Hence Carlisle's tendency to care for others and Esme's sweet loving nature.

"What am I going to do?" She murmured as tears of frustration began to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't see a way out of her dilemma without dragging others into it. She closed her eyes and thought about Jacob, it was only by conjuring up his face that she was able to find peace and finally sleep.

XXXXXX

Charlie stretched his aching back, he had slept awkwardly on the recliner and paid the price for it. There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it, Harry Clearwater stood on his doorstep; his shotgun slung over his shoulder. "Hey Charlie."

"Come in Harry, ready for some hunting?" Charlie slapped his friend on the back.

"Definitely." Harry gave him a lazy smile. "It's certainly a change from fishing." He placed his gun carefully on the kitchen table along with a lunch box.

"Ah Sue made you something to eat did she?" Charlie laughed. "She spoils you Harry Clearwater."

"Spoils me?" Harry complained. He opened up the lunch box to show what was inside. "Rabbit food, that's what this is. How is a man supposed to survive on this?"

"It's good for you. You need to lose a few pounds, Harry." Charlie pointed at his friends protruding stomach.

Harry scowled at him. "I'm as fit as you are. Anyway I made something up for myself." He smiled in satisfaction as he pulled out a hastily wrapped bacon baguette.

Charlie shook his head. "You can't eat that."

"Oh yes I can." Harry unwrapped the baguette and was about to take a bite when Charlie snatched it from his hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Thinking of your health." Charlie threw the baguette in the bin. "You know that you have to eat better because of the strain on your heart."

"My heart is fine." Harry snapped. "Sue is overreacting."

Charlie was just about to issue a retort when Bella came into the room. "Hey dad, Harry." She greeted them.

Harry winked at her. "Hello there, Bella. You look well."

Bella blushed. "Thank you. So do you."

Harry grinned at this statement. "See you old fool." He poked Charlie in the chest. "Your own daughter thinks I look fine, so no more lectures on what I eat."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Look are you ready to go. I want to start this hunt early."

Bella's face paled when she heard this. "Dad, please be careful."

"I'll be fine, kiddo, don't worry." Charlie assured her as he ruffled her hair. He picked up his own shotgun and a backpack.

Harry winked at Bella playfully. "Don't worry Bella I will keep an eye on things."

Bella gave him a faint smile in return as the two men bid her goodbye and left the house.

XXXXXX

Within minutes of the two men leaving the house, Bella was just making herself some breakfast, when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She dropped her bowl of cereal and it fell to the floor, only to be caught quickly by Edward as he handed it back to her. "That was close." He said softly.

Bella clutched the bowl in her hands as she stared at him in shock. His arrival had been totally unexpected, she had just assumed he would approach her at school like the day before. The very fact that he had appeared as soon as her dad and Harry had left meant that he had to be watching the house. When she didn't reply Edward put his hand on the small of her back and steered her toward the kitchen table, he pulled out a chair for her and urged her to sit. Bella was still so stunned that she did as he asked. Edward took the seat beside her.

"Are you going to eat that my love or just play with it?" Edward gave her a small smile.

Bella's hand shook as she spooned some cereal into her mouth and chewed slowly. Edward watched her the whole time, a slight smile on his face. When she was finished he whisked the bowl away and placed it in the sink. "You need to get ready now otherwise we'll be late for school." He said gently.

Bella was trying to keep herself calm on the outside when inside she was petrified. She just didn't know what to do anymore. She got up slowly and headed for the stairs. Edward touched her cheek with the back of his hand as she passed. "I'll wait here for you." Bella just nodded.

XXXXXX

When she reached her room she collapsed on her bed, her breath coming in short pants as she started to hyperventilate. It was all getting too much. Her wide eyes stared around the room until they landed on her cell phone which was lying on her bedside cabinet. She reached for it quickly and sent a message to Jacob. She made sure to turn down the volume so that it wouldn't make a sound when he replied.

"_He's here."_

"_The leech?" _

"_Yes. I'm scared."_

"_Where is he right now?" _

"_Downstairs waiting for me to get ready." _

"_I can be there in twenty minutes. Can you delay for that long?"_

"_Yes. Please hurry." _

"_I will be there. Promise. X"_

"_Thanks. X"_

Bella took her cell phone and some clothes into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned the shower on to fool Edward into thinking she was getting ready. Instead she splashed some water on her face and changed into her jeans and a shirt. She sat on the edge of the bath, her phone clutched in her hands waiting for Jacob to let her know when he arrived.

XXXXXX

Jacob drove the VW Rabbit well above the speed limit, the car was protesting all the way. It still needed a bit of work but at least it was drivable, ultimately he had no other way of getting there fast. His dad wasn't at home so he couldn't borrow the truck. Luckily he didn't get caught and he parked the car a block away from Bella's house so that Cullen wouldn't know he was near. Getting out quickly he ran as fast as he could toward the Swan house, being careful to keep out of sight. As he neared the house he saw the leech's silver Volvo parked in the drive. He felt like taking a rock and smashing the windscreen. Pity it was broad daylight and he would be seen.

Jacob darted around the back of the house, he knew that Edward could read minds but he wasn't sure from what distance. He quickly texted Bella.

"_I'm around the back of the house."_

"_I can't get there. He'll stop me." _

"_Go to your room and climb thru the window." _

"_I'm scared. What about my cast?" _

"_I'm here. I'll climb up and help you. Hurry." _

"_OK."_

Jacob stood at the bottom of the tree and watched as Bella opened the window. He waved up to her and quickly began to climb. It didn't take him long, he found it remarkably easy. When he was two thirds of the way up he saw Bella lean out of the window and tentatively grab onto one of the branches, he could see that she was trembling violently. Jacob quickly scaled the rest of the tree until he was on her level.

"It's okay I'm here." He whispered.

Tears rolled down Bella's face as she wept with relief. Jacob took hold of her hand and steadied her as she placed her good foot on the top branch. It swayed slightly, but with his help she managed to gain a foothold and climb out of the window. Jacob held her tight against him as he began to assist her the rest of the way down. It seemed to take an age and he kept expecting the leech to appear and knock them both out of the tree. But eventually they made it to the bottom, both of them breathing heavily.

Without saying another word, Jacob picked Bella up and began to run back to his car. Bella kept glancing behind her wondering whether Edward knew what was going on. She never knew just how near to a person he had to be to read their mind; it was something she had never thought to ask him. Even so she had assumed the noise would have alerted him, although she had turned on her music loud and left the shower running to try and cover her tracks.

They reached the Rabbit and quickly got inside. Jacob switched on the engine and pulled away, his tires spinning as he did so. When they were on the main road back toward La Push, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Jacob reached across and took Bella's hand in his own.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"I am now." She replied tearfully. "I'm so sorry, Jake."

"Why are you sorry? That leech has gone too far." Jacob had taken his eyes off the road to look at her.

"JAKE STOP." Bella cried out.

Jacob looked ahead again to see a silver Volvo streak past him and brake, blocking the way forward. He had to slam on his own brakes but the Rabbit skidded to one side and hit the Volvo's rear passenger door. Jacob and Bella were jolted forward, but their seatbelts kept them in place.

The road was deserted so they were all alone. Edward got out of his car and stalked over to the Rabbit, wrenching Bella's door open easily. He leaned in and glared at Jacob. "You could have killed her." He then turned to Bella. "Come my love I'll take you back to my house and get you checked over."

Bella shrank back from him. "Leave me alone."

"Bella please, stop this." Edward blinked a few times as if to clear his head.

"She said leave her alone." Jacob yelled at him. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

"Jake." Bella cried out as she stayed frozen in her seat.

Edward stood up straight again as he waited for Jacob to approach. A smirk crossed his lips as he watched the boy square up to him. "I suggest you back away unless you want a broken arm."

"You're a freak." Jacob shouted at him. "She doesn't want anything to do with you, so stay away from her."

Edward continued to stare at him, he was reading Jacob's mind and sifting through his thoughts. He could tell how in love the boy in front of him was with Bella. A cold look crossed his face, the young upstart actually thought he had a chance with her. "I give you one last warning Jacob Black, stay away."

Jacob felt heat running up and down his spine. He threw a punch at Edward, but his fist landed in mid air as Edward dodged it easily and was suddenly behind him. He caught hold of Jacob's arms and dragged him back. Pain shot up Jacob's shoulder blades and he grit his teeth. Waves of heat were bubbling below the surface of his skin and his vision went red. From far away he could hear Bella screaming his name, but he was too far gone to respond. Cullen's hold on his arm was sending signals to his inner spirit wolf to break free and fight.

It happened so fast, that afterwards, he could not put into words exactly how it felt when he phased. All he could focus on was the intense heat and the bone numbing pain as his body twisted in on itself and his form shimmered. Edward's cold touch was suddenly gone and the redness obscuring his vision cleared. In front of him he saw Edward pick Bella up and carry her toward his car, she was screaming at him and struggling in his arms. Jacob felt unimaginable rage course through his being as he launched his wolf's body in the air; strength that he never new he possessed powering his limbs as he landed just in front of Edward. He roared his defiance in his enemies face as Edward put Bella down. She scrambled away from him on all fours, dragging her bad leg behind her, and over to Jacob.

In his head he heard Sam's voice along with Paul and Jared's. Sam was telling him to remain calm until they reached him. Jacob kept his eyes focused on Edward as he stood in front of Bella, shielding her from his view. Edward stared back at him, a calculating look in his eyes. A tense few seconds passed before the sound of more wolf howls indicated that Sam and the others were close. Edward was outnumbered, he began to back toward his car.

"This is not over." He yelled at Jacob. "She doesn't belong to you whatever you may think." He got in his car and within seconds he had reversed and disappeared back in the direction of Forks.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, they inspired me to update quicker. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirteen**

When Edward's Volvo disappeared out of sight Bella struggled onto her feet. She winced as pain shot up her bad leg, the cast making her feel unsteady on her feet. The large russet coloured wolf still stood protectively in front of her, it's long bushy tail twitching as it stared down the road where Edward had gone. Bella was surprised at how calm she felt; the whole situation seemed so surreal. Here she was standing behind a large, fierce looking wolf and she was not afraid in the least. She knew it was Jacob, her Jacob and he had been forced to phase so he could protect her. Bella limped toward him calling his name softly. "Jake."

Jacob heard her sweet voice calling his name. His whole frame trembled when he heard it and he slowly turned his whole body around to face her. Now the adrenaline had seeped from his body he was afraid to see her reaction to him. He remembered what she had looked like when she had seen Sam's wolf. His eyes closed and his head drooped as his keen ears picked up her shuffling footsteps as she approached him. He was surprised she wasn't crawling away from him, screaming. Seconds later he felt her cool hands sink into the fur on either side of his face. "My Jacob." She whispered. "Thank you."

A feeling of peace washed through Jacob at her words and her touch soothed him. He finally opened his eyes and looked straight into her beautiful brown ones. His eyes opened wider as he stared back at her, heat rushed through his body and seemed to flow through to hers encompassing them both in a warm cocoon. A soft light that only Jacob could see was shimmering around Bella; she looked utterly beautiful.

Bella could feel it too, the heat made her gasp as her eyes remained fixated on Jacob's. "What's happening?" She murmured. The pain in her leg eased off and she felt all her tension and worry seep away from her. It was like their souls had connected and were healing each other.

They stood like that for what seemed an eternity until they were interrupted by the arrival of Sam and the others. Bella pressed herself close to Jacob's side as the other wolves encircled them, along with Sam's black wolf there was a silver grey and a brown wolf with short thick fur. Bella knew that they were Paul and Jared but couldn't distinguish between them. Sam stopped in front of Jacob and they looked at each other, only their ears twitching occasionally. Bella assumed they were communicating silently like Sam had described to her and Jacob once. She stayed silently by Jacob's side until the wolf with the short brown fur took off and returned a moment later as a fully fledged human. He was wearing nothing but a pair of cut off shorts.

"Hey, we've not met before but I'm Jared." He held out his hand.

Bella shook it tentatively. "Nice to meet you."

Jared grinned at her as Jacob's wolf growled at him. Bella looked up at Jacob curiously. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry Jake is just marking his territory." Jared told her as Jacob butted him in the side.

"I don't understand." Bella felt totally confused. "Can't Jake change back?"

"No. He has to learn control. That's why he needs to leave now and spend some time with Sam and Paul. I've been asked to drive you back to Jake's house for the moment until he returns." Jared informed her.

Bella nodded sadly. She hobbled over to Jacob and he lowered his head so she could put her arms around the scruff of his neck. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a little whimper. Eventually Sam gave an irritated growl and they parted. Bella rubbed the fur under his jaw and stepped back. "Take care, Jake. I'll miss you."

Jacob whimpered again as he pressed his nose into her hand. It was sheer torture for them to part from one another, but there was no choice. Jared had got into the VW Rabbit and thankfully the engine started. He waved over to Jacob who nodded his head slightly. Bella gave him one last sad glance before hobbling over to the car and climbing in the passenger seat. Jared quickly reversed and then drove slowly past the gathered wolves before heading off to La Push.

XXXXXX

Bella felt restless waiting at the Black's house with just Jared for company. As she didn't know him very well it was hard to make conversation when the normal pleasantries ran out. So she did what she always did when she felt stressed, Bella began to cook. She emptied the Black's cupboards of all edible foods and began to bake. Jared smiled to himself as he smelt the pleasant aroma of muffins; he definitely had the better end of the deal, Lahote would be pissed. He settled back on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and watched the television while Bella continued to cook.

Three hours later and Bella had made up a chicken stew which was warming on the stove and a huge batch of muffins which she covered with some foil until they cooled down. She had run out of things to do in the kitchen so she wandered back into the living room and perched nervously on the edge of one of the armchairs.

"How much longer do you'll think they'll be?" She asked Jared.

Jared grinned at her again. "Let me have one of those muffins and I'll tell you." He teased her.

Bella took him seriously and went to fetch some muffins and put them on a plate. Jared's grin widened as he bit into one and sighed with satisfaction. "Thanks, Bella they're lovely." He said with his mouth full.

"Thanks." Bella replied weakly. "So when do you think they'll be back?"

Jared glanced toward the door. "Right about now." He said as the front door was opened as Sam, Paul and finally Jacob entered the house.

"JAKE." Bella cried out as soon as she saw him. She hobbled over to him and flung herself into his waiting arms. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?"

Jacob nodded into her shoulder. "I am now. You?"

"I am now you're home." She whispered back to him.

The sound of gagging made them pull apart. They looked over to see Paul pretending to be sick. "Enough of the PDA already." He complained. "I have had nothing in my head but this imagined reunion for the last three hours."

Sam cuffed him around the back of the head as Jacob glared darkly at him. "I warned you, Lahote. You never come between a wolf and his imprint." Sam reminded him.

Paul flung himself next to Jared on the couch, crossing his arms as his pack brother started howling with laughter. Bella was totally confused, she looked between them all waiting for someone to enlighten her. "What's an imprint?"

Sam gave her a small smile as Jacob clutched her closer to his heated body. Bella finally noticed that he was only wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else. It was the first time she had seen him half naked and she blushed as she realised how well built he was. The more she tried to tear her eyes away from his impressive chest and muscular arms the more she stared. The others were all the same. Sam was the tallest but Jacob was only an inch shorter, Jared and Paul were the same height, but all had impressive toned bodies.

"Look at her ogling him." Jared said in amusement. "My pecs are much better than his. Wanna see?" He flexed his biceps and winked at Bella. She blushed a deeper red as Jacob scowled at Jared.

"Enough," Sam chided them all. "Let the poor girl catch her breath."

Bella cleared her throat. "I've made some food if any of you are hungry." She said quickly.

Immediately all of the young men were on alert. Paul actually smiled at her as he rubbed his hands together. "Why didn't you say so before? Lead the way darlin'"

Jared and Sam followed her too as she headed into the kitchen. "It's only chicken stew and a few muffins." She admitted.

"That's great, Bella." Sam said warmly as he sat down at the table. The others followed quickly, only Jacob held back.

"Are you not having any, Jake?" Bella asked as she produced some plates and started to ladle out the stew.

"No, not yet. Serve them and then I think we should head to the garage and talk." Jacob replied quietly.

"Okay." Bella quickly finished serving up the stew and lay the muffins in the middle of the table. "Feel free to eat them all."

"Thanks, Bella." Sam cuffed the other two on the head and they thanked her too, their mouths full of food.

Jacob held out his hand and Bella took it. As soon as their fingers touched a jolt of warmth went through her and any nerves and worry vanished. She let him take the lead as they left the house and headed for the garage.

XXXXXX

Bella sat on the old upturned crate as Jacob examined the damage to the Rabbit. He ran a hand over the dent in the rear end and sighed. It was going to take more money then he had to fix that dent. He ran a hand through his hair and it got caught in the long strands. A lot of it was uneven, having been torn from his head when he phased. He turned to look at Bella who was watching him closely.

"I need you to do something for me." He asked her.

"Anything." Bella said eagerly.

"Cut my hair short." Jacob saw a sad expression cross her face.

"Why?"

"Because it just gets in the way when I phase. The length of your hair determines how long your fur is. I don't know why." Jacob shrugged.

Bella got up and walked over to him, she was finding it much easier to move her bad leg. It was like Jacob's touch had healed the last of the broken bones. She reached out and gently ran her hands through the silky strands. "I'll miss your long hair." She said regretfully.

Jacob smiled at her as he pulled her close. "It's okay, honey. I am fine." He assured her.

Bella looked up at him, she could swear he had grown an extra couple of inches. "Are you really?"

"Yes. Really. I thought it would be worse then it was, but after spending time with Sam and Paul, it became easier. Now that I can switch between forms it doesn't seem so frightening to me." He cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips, the same heat from before flooding through them.

Bella was breathing heavily when the kiss ended. Jacob wasn't out of breath at all. She remembered Sam's comment from earlier about an 'imprint.' She decided to ask Jacob what he meant. "Jake, what is an imprint?"

The smile slipped from Jacob's face and he suddenly drew her to his chest, clutching her tightly as if she was suddenly going to bolt for the door. Bella held onto him, worry furrowing her brow. It must be bad if he was reacting like this. "Talk to me, Jake." She whispered.

Jacob held her tighter. "I don't want to lose you."He said brokenly.

"Why would you lose me?" She begged him. "I don't understand."

Jacob finally released her and pulled her toward the old upturned crate. She sat down again and he knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his and placing it over his heart. "I don't want you to feel forced into anything, Bells. This was something that I had no control over, it just happened. I need you to know that my feelings for you come from here." He pressed her hand harder over his heart. "And I love you because I choose too."

Bella's eyes opened wide when he mentioned the word love, it was something neither of them had said before. They had barely begun a relationship. "Jake, I don't know what to say."

Jacob cupped her cheek in his hand. "I don't expect you to say anything. It's all so messed up. You want to know what an imprint is, well you're it, honey. You are my imprint. My spirit wolf has chosen you for my mate and we are bound together, but only if you accept it. It's your choice to be with me or not. You can have me in your life any which way you want, just as a friend, brother or...lover. It's up to you."

Bella gazed at him in silence for a moment. She could feel his heart rate increase in tempo the longer she remained mute. Eventually she pulled herself together and leaned across to kiss him. She pressed her lips hard on his, her hands reaching up to cup his face. All the tension left Jacob's body as her actions spoke for her. He kissed her back, the supernatural heat flowing between them. It left them breathless when their lips parted.

"There's my answer." Bella said with a smile.

Jacob grinned happily at her, his fingers tracing tracing the curve of her smile. "Did I tell you that I love you?" He whispered.

Bella kissed him again stopping him from saying anything further. "You still need to take me on this date you promised me." She said as a distraction.

"Oh yeah, I do owe you that date. It's a pity that my ride is trashed." Jacob looked regretfully at the damaged Rabbit.

"Then we better fix it up then." Bella replied encouragingly.

"Yeah, with you by my side, anything is possible." Jacob stood and pulled Bella up with him. "Now do you think the others have actually left me any of that stew to eat?"

Bella laughed. "Don't worry, I hid your portion."

Jacob joined in her laughter, his burden eased by her acceptance of him. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Let's go back inside, I'm starving."

"Typical man." Bella gave a mock sigh.

Jacob laughed again as he led her out of the garage and back to the house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen**

The others had left and Jacob and Bella were finally alone. Sam had told Jacob that he needed to be ready for his first patrol shift at midnight. He would be partnering with Jared for his first shift and Sam and Paul would take over after six hours. Bella was worried about Jake, she didn't want him wandering the forests in the middle of the night. She waited until the others had gone before expressing her fears.

"I wish that you didn't have to do this." She admitted. "I thought we had more time. If it hadn't been for Edward..."

"It's okay, Bells." Jacob assured her. "I'm actually glad that it happened now."

"You are?"

"Yes. It means that I can take care of you. Cullen won't get near you now." Jacob said, his expression serious.

Bella leaned her forehead against his. "You're too good for me, do you know that?" She whispered.

"No, you're too good for me. I love you." Jacob kissed her softly on the lips.

Bella reached up and ran her hand through his tousled hair. It still needed cutting. "Do you want me to tidy this up for you?"

"Yeah." Jacob said regretfully. He hadn't cut his hair since his mother had died. She was the one who used to cut if for him and when she passed away, he wouldn't let anyone else do it. "I suppose it has to be done."

"I'm sorry, Jake." Bella couldn't stand to see the sadness in his eyes. She shifted closer to him and put her arms around his waist, hoping to offer him some comfort.

"I'm glad it's you cutting my hair, Bells. I don't think I could have coped with anyone else doing it." Jacob confessed.

They hugged each other tightly as they both thought about Jacob's mother, Sarah, and how much she was missed.

XXXXXX

Bella reluctantly used the scissors to cut the first few strands of Jacob's hair, she felt sad when she watched them fall to the floor. "Are you okay, Jake?" She checked before continuing.

Jacob took her free hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm fine." He reassured her.

Bella sighed and slowly cut it all off with the scissors, she then used the razor to finish off the job. It was odd seeing Jacob without his long hair, it made him look so much older than his age. If she didn't know that he was nearly sixteen, she would assume he was in his early twenties. Phasing had not only changed his physique but his whole look. She had to admit she liked his hair short and as for his body, she felt her face heat up just thinking about it. Bella was glad she was standing behind Jacob and he couldn't see her reaction to him.

Jacob was worried when she didn't say anything, he went over to the hall mirror and glanced at his reflection. He ran a hand through his short hair, making it stand up in spikes. Even he had trouble recognising himself, the carefree teenager was gone and in his place was someone he didn't yet know. He turned away from the mirror and hurried back to Bella so he could hold her. She was his anchor, had become his whole world in just such a short time. Worry creased his forehead as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head on hers; the thought of losing her from his life made him feel sick. "I love you, Bells." He whispered.

Bella listened to the rapid beat of his heart, his hold on her was a little too tight but she didn't want to say anything, he seemed to be in a contemplative mood, and no wonder with his world being turned upside down. "Come lie down with me." She pulled herself out of his embrace and led the way to his room.

XXXXX

Charlie sat by Harry's hospital bed, a grim expression crossing his face. Harry was propped up on some pillows, his face slightly red as he eyed the food trolley that was being pushed around by one of the canteen staff. "Hey, a man could starve in here. Can I have one of those bacon butties?"

"Shut it." Charlie snapped at him. "The last thing you need is to stuff more crap in. You're lucky to be alive."

Harry glared back at him. "I had a turn that's all."

"Had a turn?" Charlie leaned forward and glared right back at him. "The doctors have warned you about your heart. You collapsed in the middle of a hunt, you're lucky that I was able to get help. When are you going to stop being so selfish? Think of Sue and the kids."

Harry placed his hands over his protruding stomach. "I am thinking of them. I've cut back on the fried food and beer." He lied.

Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not a fool, Harry. I know that you've been eating the wrong foods behind Sue's back."

"I'm a man not a rabbit." Harry said dismissively.

"A selfish man." Charlie retorted.

Harry ignored him. He was sick and tired of being lectured, not only by his wife, but now his friends as well. He knew what his body could take, they were making a fuss about nothing. He had just exerted himself a bit too much today, that was all. He changed the subject. "Are you going out again?"

"Yes." Charlie said tiredly. "Those wolves have to be found, we can't risk any more lives."

"I'll be with you." Harry stated adamantly.

"No you won't." Charlie shook his head. "You're just not fit enough."

Harry's mouth drew into a thin line. "Tell me why we're friends again?"

A wry smile crossed Charlie's face. "Because you and Billy are the only ones who put up with my shit."

This made Harry laugh and he was once again the jovial man that Charlie knew. He just wished that his friend wouldn't be so stubborn over his health. A nurse came over then with Harry's discharge papers and the moment was lost.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella lay on his bed asleep. It had been a tiring day for both of them. Jacob lay spooned behind Bella, his arm across her waist as he held her hand. The sound of the front door opening and closing jolted them awake.

"Is that your dad?" Bella asked as she tried to hide a yawn.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. I suppose we better go break the news." He said reluctantly.

Bella gave him a quick kiss. "It's okay. I'm here."

Jacob smiled as he kissed her again, his hand cupping her face. He was just intensifying the kiss when Bella pushed gently on his chest. "Come on we have to go and see your dad." She said with a smile.

"Alright." Jacob replied grudgingly as he stretched his arms in the air.

Bella kept her eyes trained onto her feet, with Jacob now walking around half dressed most of the time she was going to have to stop herself ogling his body. "I can control myself." She said in her head as she led the way out of the room.

They found Billy in the kitchen, he was just putting some shopping away. He was startled by their sudden appearance. "Why aren't you both at school?" He questioned.

Jacob grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a huge bite. He pointed to his shorn hair and Billy's face fell. "I doubt they would have wanted a giant wolf in the classroom, dad."

"Oh Jake. I had no idea. When did this happen?" Billy abandoned the shopping and rolled his chair over to his son.

"Early this morning." Jacob took another bite of his apple, he was having a hard time talking about it. Flashbacks of Cullen laying his hands on Bella was making him angry.

Bella could see he was struggling so she took over the conversation. "It was my fault, Billy."

"Your fault?" Billy frowned.

"Bells," Jacob interrupted her. "Don't say that."

Bella gave him a wan smile as she took his hand. "Yes it was. I asked you to come get me when Edward just appeared in the house."

"The cold one was there again?" Billy was aghast.

Bella nodded, feeling sick at the memory. "Yes and I didn't know what to do, so I contacted Jake. He came to my rescue and we managed to get away from the house, but then Edward followed us in the car and," she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, "he pulled in front of Jake's car and we crashed."

Billy was horrified. His knuckles went white as he gripped the armrest of his chair. "He has gone too far."

"It's okay dad I dealt with it." Jacob interjected. "Don't stress."

"How did you deal with it?" Billy demanded.

"Jake phased." Bella said quickly. "He confronted Edward and it just happened."

"Where was Sam?" Billy asked.

"On his way." Jacob knelt down in front of his dad. "Look I'm fine, so is Bells. It had to happen one day, at least I had warning. I think it would have been worse if I hadn't known."

Billy put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm sorry son."

"There's no need to be sorry. This way I can protect Bells from that crazy leech. If he comes near her again..." he left the rest unsaid.

"It's not as simple as that son." Billy said regretfully.

"Why?" Jacob began to get mad again. "He has been overstepping the line for weeks. I can't let that go."

Bella took hold of Jacob's hand as he began to shake. "Calm down, you can't let yourself get worked up like this." She warned him.

Jacob looked at her for a moment, he then closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "I'm sorry." He apologised. "Its the thought of that creep being anywhere near you. I should be able to take him out."

"You know about the treaty we made with then Cullens, Jake." Billy reminded him.

"Stuff the treaty. He has violated it by stalking Bells against her will." Jacob snapped.

"I understand your anger, Jake. But Cullen was on his own territory and he hasn't attacked Bella physically." Billy sighed.

"Then it's about time this treaty was updated." Jacob pressed. "I want a stipulation added that if that leech stalks Bells any more we will have the right to end him."

Bella tugged on Jacob's hand again. "Jake, don't talk like that." She begged him.

"Are you defending the leech?" Jacob was having trouble controlling his irrational anger. Sam had warned him this could happen, it took practise to keep it under control.

Bella stepped away from him. "No, I'm not defending him. I just don't like talk of ending people, that's all."

"He's not a person, Bells. He's a dead thing, he shouldn't even exist." Jacob retorted.

"Jacob, calm down." Billy reprimanded him. "Shouting at us all will not get you anywhere."

Jacob glared at his dad, he was about to yell back at him when he saw the panicked look on Bella's face, it pulled him up short and he felt ashamed. His anger melted away. "I'm sorry, honey." He quickly embraced her and cuddled her to his chest.

"It's okay." Bella whispered.

"No it's not. It just angers me when I think about Cullen being anywhere near you." He confessed.

"I know." Bella held him close.

Billy cleared his throat and they parted, although Jacob kept his arm around Bella. "Your idea of updating the treaty is a good one though, Jake. I think I will call a council meeting and discuss it. Carlisle Cullen should be back from his travels soon, it is about time he faced us and agreed to some new terms, especially in regard to his son."

"I'll tell Sam later when I see him." Jacob said. "I want to be at that meeting."

Billy gave his son a proud smile. "I was hoping you would say that."

The phone rang interrupting their conversation. Billy went over to answer it. It was Charlie. "Hey, Chief. How was the hunting trip?"

Charlie interrupted him. "Is Bella at your house? She's not here and the school rang to say she never turned up this morning."

Billy glanced over at Bella and gave her a signal to warn her that Charlie knew she hadn't been to school. She sighed and came over to take the phone from him. "Dad, I'm here."

"Why the hell were you not in school? I've been worried sick looking for you." Charlie questioned her.

"I'm sorry, dad. Something happened." Bella admitted.

"Like what?"

"It was Edward, he turned up at the house uninvited and I couldn't think of a way to get rid of him, so I called Jake and he came to get me. I've been here most of the day." Bella told him.

"Oh kiddo, I should never have left you alone this morning. That's it, he has gone too far. I'll go up to the house now and talk to him in an official capacity. This can't go on." Charlie assured her.

"Dad no, please." Bella begged him.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Stay there until I come to collect you." Charlie ended the call before she could say anything else.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope the site is working better now, sighs. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen**

Bella frantically tried to call her dad back but he wasn't answering the phone. "He must have gone already." She said in despair. "I need to stop him."

Billy glanced at Jacob as she went into total meltdown. "Honey, calm down." Jacob took hold of Bella in his arms.

"But he is in danger. He doesn't know what Edward is. Oh god I shouldn't have said anything." Bella pushed Jacob away from her and began to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jacob caught hold of her and pulled her back against his chest.

"To the Cullen's house. Let me go, Jake." Bella struggled in his hold.

"No, you are not going anywhere near there." Jacob kept a tight hold on her until she went limp in his arms and began to cry.

Billy rolled his chair forward and took hold of Bella's hand. "I doubt very much that Edward Cullen would do anything to Charlie. He wouldn't risk exposing himself or his family that way."

"You don't know what he's been like, Billy." Bella cried out. "He's been acting so irrational."

Jacob stroked her sweat soaked hair back from her face. "I have to agree with Bells, dad. You didn't see him this morning."

Billy frowned as he mulled over what to do. He couldn't exactly send Sam and the others over there. "We'll all have to go. If we leave now we can probably catch Charlie up."

"Thank you." Bella said gratefully.

"I want you to stay here, Bells." Jacob told her. "I don't want you anywhere near the leech."

Bella frowned. "I'm coming." She stated adamantly.

Jacob began to protest when Billy stopped him. "She's right, Cullen will probably behave if she is there."

"No, I won't allow it." Jacob said firmly.

"You won't allow it?" Bella was astonished that he would say such a thing, even Billy seemed surprised. "I decide, not you."

Jacob took hold of the top of her arms and made her look into his eyes. "Bells, please. I can't bear the thought of you being in danger. Just stay here."

"No. I'm going." Bella yanked her arms out of his hold.

"Bells." Jacob was getting irritated. "No."

"If this is what it means to be your imprint, then you can forget it." Bella yelled at him. "You have no right to order me about."

"Imprint?" Billy questioned. "Is this true?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes."

Billy now understood why Jacob was acting so overprotective. It was his wolf's natural instincts to make sure that his beloved was safely away from any danger. "You have to let Bella go son. This is not you talking but your spirit wolf overriding your good sense."

Bella and Jacob looked at him in confusion. "What does that mean?" Jacob demanded.

"It means that you need to learn to control the wolf better." Billy advised. "Look we will discuss this more in depth later. Right now we have to catch up with Charlie."

"Let's go." Bella pleaded. She gazed imploringly at Jacob. "Please, Jake."

Jacob shook himself as if trying to regain control of his senses. "Yeah, sorry Bells." He pulled her into his arms for a quick hug.

Bella returned it. Now Billy had explained why Jacob was acting so out of character it eased her fears. "It's okay."

Billy breathed a sigh of relief that Bella was so understanding. Jacob was going to change in a lot of ways and she would need to be patient as his son navigated the path that fate had chosen for him.

XXXXXX

Charlie tightened his gun belt around his waist. He was mad, very mad. He had heard the fear in his daughters voice as she told him about Edward Cullen just turning up at the house yet again. It had been hard for him to see the way she had been suffering since the break up. Her nightmares and the way she couldn't even sleep in her own room or enjoy school because Cullen wouldn't leave her alone. The boy was invading every aspect of her life. Charlie was glad that she had Jacob as a friend, he doubted she would have been able to cope without her best friend.

"Mac I'm heading out on a call." He called out to his deputy as he left the station.

"Need me to come, Chief?"Mac glanced up at him from a sea of paperwork.

"No, you finish up here. I'm not planning on being too long." Charlie bid him goodbye and left.

The drive to the Cullen mansion seemed to take forever. Charlie felt like putting on his blue flashing light so he could speed, but he needed the drive to give himself time to calm down. He had always disliked Edward Cullen, there was something not right with the boy. Alice, his sister, had seemed nice, but there had been no sign of her since the break up. He wondered what her take on it was. Bella had mentioned that Cullen's other sister was being helpful, which was strange, they had never got on that well before. As for Carlisle and his wife, Esme, Charlie was livid that they seemed intent on avoiding him. It was odd how they had vanished on a so called trip just as he tried to pin the doctor down and discuss his son's irrational behaviour.

Charlie drove slowly up the long winding driveway toward the mansion. It was an isolated house, way off the main road, you wouldn't even know it was there unless you were told about it. The tall trees that framed the drive made the whole journey seem eerie. He wondered again what the hell Bella was thinking when she became involved with the family. He blamed himself and Renee for a lot of Bella's unwise decisions, they both hadn't given her the best example of a functional relationship. Their marriage had hardly survived Bella's birth. Charlie wished he had been more pro-active as a father when she was growing up, he had let Renee ride rough shod over him whenever he expressed a wish for his daughter to live permanently with him. He had been over the moon when Bella had moved back to Forks. He was determined not to let her down.

He reached the last twist in the drive and within seconds the intimidating white mansion appeared in front of him. He parked up and switched off the engine. Charlie took a moment to study the place, it had been dark when he had last visited with Billy. Now in broad daylight he could see the whole building. It was certainly an impressive structure. The large glass panels that adorned all sides of the house and the gleaming white paint made it unusual. Still he thought it looked cold, not a place where anyone would feel comfortable residing in. Then again he didn't think the Cullen's were normal.

Charlie slowly got out of the cruiser and shut the door. Taking a deep breath and touching his gun to reassure himself he strode purposefully up to the front door. He stood on the doorstep and glanced around, everything seemed so silent and foreboding, he felt like he was in one of those teenage supernatural series that Bella was so addicted to on the television. Charlie rang the bell and waited.

It seemed an age before anyone answered, he was hoping it would be the Cullen boy himself, he didn't want to have to explain himself to the boy's siblings. The large white door was finally opened and a tall boy with blonde curly hair greeted him stiffly. Just like Esme had done on his previous visit, the boy's hand flew to cover his nose. What was up with this family? Charlie had an urge to check his armpits to see if he was suffering with BO or something. He was certain he had put deodorant on that morning.

"Chief Swan." The boy said in a low voice, his unusual coloured eyes looking at him shrewdly.

Charlie cleared his throat. "And which Cullen might you be?" He demanded.

"Jasper Hale, sir." He replied in a muffled voice, his hand still covering his mouth and nose.

Charlie was getting irritated by this weird mannerism. "I would appreciate it if you took your hand away from your nose and mouth when speaking to an officer of the law." He snapped.

Jasper seemed somewhat stunned by this. He hesitated for a second before complying with Charlie's request. "I apologise if you were unintentionally offended, sir. I suffer with allergies."

"Take after your mother do you?" Charlie muttered.

A confused expression crossed Jasper's face. "My mother?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I want to speak to Edward. Is he in?"

Jasper froze. He suddenly looked shifty. "Edward?"

"Yes, Edward. Are you deaf? Is he at home?" Charlie was becoming immensely annoyed. How did Bells ever put up with these people?

Jasper's hand floated near his nose again, but he snatched it away when he saw Charlie glare at him. "Not at the moment. I will tell him you called." He began to shut the door but Charlie stuck his boot in the way, stopping him.

"I'll wait inside with you until he returns then." Charlie shoved his way past Jasper and entered the house.

Jasper's eyes narrowed as he glared at Charlie's back, it took him a moment to compose himself before Charlie turned to look at him. "Right this way, sir." There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone which was not lost on Charlie.

Jasper showed him into the main sitting area, which was really several rooms knocked into one, creating a large space. It was filled with expensive white furniture with white rugs on the floor. Charlie perched on the edge of the white leather sofa and smiled grimly when he noticed he had left a trail of mud after him.

"Do you require refreshment?" Jasper asked politely, his hand hovering by his nose again.

"A beer." Charlie said automatically.

"A beer?" Jasper said in confusion. "I assumed officers of the law were not allowed to partake of alcoholic beverages when on duty."

Charlie's face reddened when he realised what he had asked for. "I said tea." He bluffed. "You need to wash your ears out."

Jasper just nodded at him, knowing perfectly well that Charlie had slipped up. "I will be back in due course." He quickly fled the room.

Charlie sat in uncomfortable silence as he looked around the room. He noticed the grand piano perched up on a small stage, intimate lighting flooding the area. That must be where Edward Cullen played, Bells had mentioned he played the piano. The whole thing smacked of pretentiousness. He began to fidget as the minutes ticked by. How long did it take to make a simple cup of tea? Eventually someone returned with his tea, but it wasn't the blonde boy, it was another bigger built male.

"There you go, Chiefy." The well built male handed the tea to Charlie and then fell back on the sofa next to him, grinning.

Charlie glared at him, he recognised this male, although he couldn't recall his name, he was sure he was Rosalie's partner. "My name is Chief Swan. Show some respect."

The large male clapped Charlie on the back as he laughed, making him spill his tea. "Nice one. I can see where Bella gets her sense of humour."

Charlie slammed his tea on the table and stood up, his hand touching the gun on his hip. "Watch your tone, boy. I may be Bella's father but I am here in an official capacity. What's your name?"

"Sorry, sorry. The name is Emmet." He didn't look sorry at all as he held up his hands in supplication.

"I've had enough of this. Where is Edward Cullen?" Charlie demanded.

Emmet tried to look contrite but was failing badly. "He's not in right now, officer."

"I know that. When will he be back?" Charlie was getting infuriated. He was on the verge of arresting this clown for obstructing the course of justice.

Emmet threw his hands in the air and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, Chiefy err...chief. When Eddies out on a hunt, there's no telling when he'll be back."

"On the hunt?" Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Is he hunting illegally?"

Emmet laughed nervously. "Did I say hunt? I meant out, yeah he's out...shopping."

"Shopping? Are you taking the piss?" Charlie stood over Emmet and glared. "Maybe a trip down the station may revive your memory?"

Emmet didn't have a chance to answer as frantic knocking on the front door interrupted them. "I'll just go and see who that is." Emmet flew from the room.

Charlie rubbed at his eyes, the boy's outline had seemed to blur around the edges as he moved. "I need glasses." He muttered. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Bella calling his name urgently. Charlie wandered out into the main hall and was stunned to see not only his daughter, but Jacob and Billy as well. "What's going on?"

Billy gave him a rueful smile as Bella hobbled over to him and hugged him in relief. "Thought we would join the party, Chief."

Behind them Emmet let out a loud belly laugh, making them all jump.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Sixteen**

Emmet strolled over to Bella and threw his arm across her shoulders. "Well this is turning into quite a party." He grinned around at them all.

Jacob's eyes flashed fire and he shoved Emmet away from Bella. "Get away from her."

Emmet held up his hands. "Calm down. I was just having a laugh with Bella. We're old friends."

Charlie's hand shot to the gun on his hip, he didn't like Emmet touching his daughter either. This whole family were beginning to get on his last nerve. "Listen to what Jake said, she's my daughter and I won't have you thinking you can lay hands on her." He snapped.

"Okay I'm sorry." Emmet rolled his eyes. "You all need to chill."

"For the last time where is Edward Cullen?" Charlie demanded.

Before Emmet could reply the front door opened and Rosalie appeared. She seemed bemused when she saw them all gathered in the hallway. "What's going on?"

Emmet quickly ran to her side and put his arm around her waist. "Am I glad to see you." He said in relief.

Rosalie studied him carefully. "Emmet, you haven't upset anyone have you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to inject some humour into things, everyone is so serious, even Bella."

Rosalie sighed and laid a hand on his broad chest. "Why don't you go and finish that thing you need to do." She urged him meaningfully.

Emmet looked at her cluelessly for a second before it dawned on him she was giving him a way out of the situation. "Oh right yeah, that thing." He grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon." He quickly retreated up the winding staircase.

Rosalie waited until he was out of sight then she gave them all her most dazzling smile. Billy and Charlie relaxed as she ushered them back into the main room. "Sorry about Em, he can be a bit overwhelming when you first meet him." She apologised.

"I see." Charlie said, mollified.

Bella gave Rosalie a grateful smile as she sat on the leather sofa next to Jacob. Charlie remained standing next to Billy. "Well maybe you can help us locate your brother." He said.

"You mean Edward." Rosalie sat down gracefully on one of the leather armchairs. She fluffed her blonde hair and examined her nails, she frowned when she realised she had dirt under them.

"Yes, Edward." Charlie echoed her.

Rosalie shot Bella a glance before smiling at Charlie again. "He has gone to join Carlisle and Esme, they are out of town visiting friends. When they heard about his break up with Bella they decided a change of scene would be good for him." She lied smoothly.

"That's not what that Emmet guy said." Charlie said suspiciously.

Rosalie stiffened. "What did he say?"

"He said that your brother was out on the hunt, then changed it to shopping." He studied Rosalie's reaction carefully.

She recovered quickly, giving out a tinkling laugh. "Oh, Emmet, he loves to joke around but never knows when to stop."

"I do not find this funny at all." Charlie muttered. "Edward has been stalking my daughter and frightening her. I won't have it. When your parents get back, tell them I want them and Edward to report to me at the station immediately."

Rosalie's expression became serious. "Of course, Chief Swan. May I just have a word with Bella? I have something of hers I need to return. It's in my room."

"That is up to my daughter." Charlie said grudgingly.

Bella stood up and went over to Rosalie. "That's fine, dad. I won't be long."

"I'll go with her." Jacob offered quickly. He took Bella's arm and they followed Rosalie up the long winding staircase, leaving Charlie and Billy alone.

Charlie sat down on one of the chairs. He looked intently at Billy. "Do you think she's lying?" He asked him.

Billy shrugged. "It's hard to say, but Bella seems to trust her so maybe we should take her word for now."

Charlie sighed as he glanced toward the stairs. "That's all we can do I suppose." He muttered.

XXXXXX

Rosalie ushered them into one of the spare rooms. She held a finger to her lips, listening to see if Emmet was still about. She relaxed when she couldn't hear him, he must have left the house to go hunting. "I need you to pass a message on to Sam for me."

Jacob was suddenly all business. "He said that you had gone searching for this mysterious vampire that has been hanging about. What did you find?"

Rosalie's eyes travelled to Bella for a moment and a glimmer of worry shone in them. "I don't want to alarm you, Bella, but you know this vampire."

Bella froze. "I do? Who is it?"

"It's James' mate, Victoria." Rosalie told her softly.

Bella's face paled, making her eyes and lips stand out. "No." She whimpered.

Jacob put his arms around her immediately, he was worried she was going to faint. "Bells told me about the vampire that attacked her. Why is his mate hanging around?"

Rosalie began to pace back and forth. "She is after revenge. It took me a while to catch up with her, she seems to have some skill in avoiding capture. I had to travel all the way to Seattle but I finally confronted her."

"What did she do?" Bella's voice shook as she spoke.

"She issued a load of pointless threats. I demanded to know what she was up to but she just started talking about James and how she was going to punish Edward by attacking the one he loves the most." Rosalie replied. "We ended up fighting but I didn't realise she has help, a male appeared and I had to get out quickly before they both overwhelmed me."

Jacob held Bella tightly in his arms. "Do you think she has more then one ally?"

"I don't think so. Nomads travel in small groups, she has probably hooked up with another small coven." Rosalie sighed. "You need to tell Sam, everyone has to be on high alert. The one thing that fuels a vampires thirst for vengeance is the loss of their mate."

Bella sagged against Jacob's chest, once again lost in the frightening memories of the night James attacked her. "I can't believe this is happening. Am I never to be free from this?"

"It's okay honey, you have lots of people to protect you. I won't let anything happen, I promise." Jacob assured her.

"But I don't want you or anyone else placed in danger." Bella pleaded with him.

"That's what I do, Bells. I'm a protector." Jacob hugged her close as she began to cry silent tears. "Where is Edward?" He asked Rosalie.

"I have no idea. I've not been here. I need to talk to Emmet and see what he really knows. Where is Alice?" Rosalie questioned Bella.

"I haven't seen or heard from her at all." Bella wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you think she's with Edward?"

"More than likely." Rosalie said in frustration. "She has always been his biggest fan. Look I need to find Emmet and ask him what has been going on while I was away. Tell Sam that I will be in touch. You better go now."

Bella reached out and took Rosalie's hand. "Thanks."

Rosalie gave her a small smile before disappearing out of the room. Bella looked up at Jacob, a panicked look in her eyes. "I'm scared."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to leave you alone, I promise."

XXXXXX

Charlie had to go back to work. He left Bella in La Push with Jacob and Billy, telling her he would pick her up after he finished his shift. Bella was grateful that she didn't have to be on her own. To distract herself from her worries she threw herself into cooking. Jacob watched her sadly as she immersed herself into making them dinner, on occasion he could see her shoulders shaking as she cried quietly, she would then pull herself together and carry on. He went in and hugged her and she gave him a small smile but she was adamant that she didn't want to discuss it.

"I wish I didn't have to go and find Sam." Jacob told his dad. "I don't want to leave her while she's like this."

Billy glanced into the kitchen as Bella stood in front of the stove, several pans boiling in front of her. "She reminds me of how your mother used to cope with things. Sometimes there is nothing you can do but let them work through it in their own way. Bella will come to you when she is ready son."

Jacob nodded at his dad. "Just keep an eye on her while I'm gone. I won't be too long."

"You don't need to ask. Go." Billy ushered him out of the house. He turned back to look at Bella and sighed as he saw her wipe more tears from her face. Once again she reminded him of his lost wife and he was taken back into the past. "I wish you were here, Sarah." He murmured as he spun his chair around and headed for the kitchen.

XXXXXX

It didn't take Jacob long to locate Sam, he was out on a patrol with Jared. As soon as he phased he heard them greet him in his head. Jacob replayed his conversation with Rosalie and he heard Sam swear in frustration. He felt like doing the same thing.

"Where is Rosalie now?" Sam asked.

"She is trying to smooth things over with that mate of hers." Jacob told him. "She said she would be in touch."

"I might head over there now and see if I can talk to her." There was a hint of worry in his tone. "I don't like the fact that she went ahead alone and confronted this red headed bloodsucker, she could have been hurt."

"Why are you so worried about a leech?" Jared interjected. He was finding it hard coming to terms with the fact that his Alpha had struck up a friendship with what he thought of as their mortal enemy.

Sam growled at him. "She is not a leech, show some respect before I bite a chunk out of you."

"He's right, Jared." Jacob tried to smooth things over. "She has been a great support to Bella and all of us. She's different from the others."

"Whatever." Jared said sullenly. "I'm going to check near First beach again."

"Jake I need you to stay out on patrol until I come back. I don't want any of us out here alone." Sam warned him.

Jacob winced. "Hurry then Sam. I don't want to leave Bells too long, she's still in shock about the whole thing."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Sam headed off, phasing back into his human so he could ring Rosalie and meet up with her.

Jacob began to patrol, his head full of worry about Bella.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Best Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen**

Jacob patrolled the boundaries of La Push, alert for any sign of the red headed vampire that was after Bella. Everything appeared as normal, he checked in with Jared occasionally and he reported the same. Two hours passed before Sam returned and Jacob was surprised to see that he had Rosalie with him. Sam was in his human form, obviously so he could talk to Rosalie, Jacob phased back too.

"How did it go with Emmet?" He asked straight away.

Rosalie gave him an amused smile. "Hello to you too."

"Sorry." Jacob apologised quickly. "I've just been worried."

Rosalie's expression became serious. "I know." She exchanged a look with Sam.

"What is it?" Jacob demanded.

"Cool it, Jake." Sam warned him.

"It's okay." Rosalie said quickly. "I spoke to Emmet, it appears that Edward has been avoiding everybody, apart from Alice. The two of them were up in his room for hours talking. Emmet wasn't interested enough to find out what they were up to. He told me that Jasper eventually persuaded Alice to go hunting and they left. As for where Edward is I have no idea. I'm sorry, I can't tell you more."

"Damn that bloodsucker." Jacob swore in frustration. "It's bad enough we have the red head chasing Bella."

"You know that once Edward finds out about Victoria he is likely to try and use that as an excuse to justify his stalking Bella." Rosalie suggested.

"I know." Jacob replied in resignation.

"How is she holding up?" Sam asked.

"Not great." Jacob admitted. "The pressure is really getting to her."

"Tell her I'm thinking of her. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Rosalie began to back away. "I'll be in touch, Sam."

Sam gave her a wry smile. "Keep your ass safe. I don't want to have to hunt you down again." He teased her.

Rosalie gave him a pretend pout. "I think it's the other way around don't you." She shot back at him before disappearing between the trees.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Sam walked back to the Black's house making plans for the night ahead. "I'll be patrolling with Paul later on tonight. We'll keep close by Bella's house when we can."

"I'll stay over with Bells tonight." Jacob replied. "I'll have to wait until Charlie turns in, then I'll sneak in somehow."

Sam laughed. "Don't get caught. I can imagine Charlie is an accurate shot."

Jacob joined in the laughter. "Yeah, especially when it comes to Bells."

Their mirth died away as they both pondered the seriousness of the situation. "It's going to be problematic when she returns to school." Jacob said as they approached the front door to his house.

"Rosalie will be there, she'll keep an eye on her now she's back." Sam assured him. "Now go on in and see Bella. I've got a date with Lee and I'm already late."

"Have a good time." Jacob called out to him as Sam began to head for the trees.

"Will do." Sam gave him a wave before vanishing out of sight.

XXXXXX

There was a huge meal waiting for Jacob when he entered the house. The delicious smell of a roast dinner made his mouth water. Bella was sitting with his dad in the living room watching television. As soon as she saw him she hobbled over in his direction. "I'm so glad you're back." She said with relief.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Bella gave him a tremulous smile. "Of course." She lied badly.

Jacob cupped her face in his hands. "It's okay to admit you're scared, honey."

Bella's smile vanished. "I am scared, Jake." She whispered. Her shoulders began to shake as she finally released her pent up emotions.

Jacob cuddled her to his chest, murmuring words of comfort in her ear as she wept. He looked over at his dad, who gave him a proud smile. After a while, Bella managed to calm herself down. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I needed that." She joked. "I'm going to get your dinner out of the oven." She headed over to the kitchen.

Jacob went to join his dad in the living room. "How did it go with Sam?" Billy asked curiously.

"Fine, we've arranged a temporary schedule so that we can keep an eye on Bells. I won't be home tonight. I'll be staying at her house with her."

Billy raised his eyebrows. "Be careful. Charlie will freak if he catches you."

"I'll be fine." Jacob said in amusement. "Have you contacted the council?"

Billy nodded. "Yes, Old Quil is amenable to the idea of changing the terms of the treaty. We just need to convince the others."

"Tell me when it's going to be and I'll come. If I speak to them directly maybe they'll listen." Jacob said determinedly.

"Have I told you how proud of you I am lately?" Billy praised him.

Jacob rolled his eyes as Bella called out to him that his food was on the table. He got up quickly and sat down on one of the chairs. The roast smelt heavenly. Bella sat opposite him, she and Billy had eaten earlier. While he was eating Jacob filled her in on what Sam and Rosalie had told him. Her face broke into a relieved smile when he revealed that he was planning to spend the night in her room.

"I'll leave the front door key under the pot plant on the porch. You can let yourself in when my dad goes to bed." Bella suggested.

"Good idea." Jacob finished eating and patted his stomach. "That was lovely, thanks Bells."

"It gave me something to do." Bella smiled at him as she picked up his plate. "Do you want some dessert too?"

"Are you kidding woman?" Jacob said playfully. "Go and fetch your man some food."

Bella laughed, which was like music to Jacob's ears as she hobbled back into the kitchen to get him some dessert.

XXXXXX

They spent the rest of the evening watching television with Billy. It felt normal and relaxing to Bella as she sat, curled up into Jacob's side. His dad kept them entertained with stories about his, Charlie and Harry's escapades when they were younger. It surprised Bella to hear that her normally straight laced father had been a bit of a trouble maker back in the day.

"So he let down Wilson's tires as a way of stopping him meeting up with Renee for their date. She was so annoyed that her beau stood her up that your dad scored a date with her himself." Billy revealed.

"My dad did that?" Bella was stunned. "Mom never told me."

"Oh, she didn't know." Billy advised.

"Like you would never have done anything like that." Jacob said wryly.

Billy pretended to look offended. "Never. I was a gentleman."

"Yeah, right." Jacob shook his head in amusement.

They heard the sound of the police cruiser pulling up outside. Jacob got up quickly and went to answer the door. "Hey Charlie," he greeted him as Charlie gave him a tired smile.

"How's Bells?" Charlie asked him quietly.

"She's doing good." Jacob assured him. "My dad has been entertaining us with stories of your youth."

Charlie grimaced. "Oh god, what has the old fool been saying now?"

"I heard that." Billy called out to him. "I tell nothing but the truth."

"Of course you do." Charlie strode into the living room and glared at his friend. His eyes travelled to his daughter and his face softened. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah." Bella reluctantly got up from the couch. "Thanks for having me, Billy."

"It was a pleasure, Bella." Billy winked at her.

Charlie yawned. "Well I've got another early start in the morning. We've had another sighting of one of the wolves near First beach. So I'm headed up there tomorrow."

Billy, Jacob and Bella exchanged worried glances. "Do you have to go, dad?" Bella asked him. "I mean are you sure it's the wolves who attacked the hikers and not some other animal."

"They are the most likely candidates." Charlie brushed her concerns aside. "I'll be fine, kiddo. Harry will be there too so I'm more than likely going to have to keep an eye on him."

"Why is Harry going? He is not fit surely?" Billy asked him in disbelief.

"I've told him, but he refuses to listen. Don't worry I'll make sure he takes it easy." Charlie assured Billy.

"He is still the same stubborn fool he always was." Billy complained.

Charlie yawned again. "Damn I can hardly keep awake. Come on Bells we better go."

Bella came over and joined him. "I'll see you." She said to Jacob, giving him a meaningful look.

He nodded and gave her a happy grin. "See you, Bells."

"Night all." Charlie led the way out to the car with a reluctant Bella following slowly behind.

XXXXXX

Bella managed to slip outside quickly before going to bed so she could leave the key under the plant pot as she promised Jacob. Charlie was very tired and within an hour of returning home he went to bed. Bella followed him up seconds later, not wanting to be downstairs alone. She wasn't sure when Jacob was going to arrive. She quickly washed up and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top. It was a chilly night so Bella snuggled under the duvet and waited in anticipation for Jacob.

Without realising she did so Bella had fallen asleep, it wasn't until she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her that she jolted awake. "Jake?" She mumbled.

"I'm here, honey." Bella felt his warm lips graze the back of her neck in a soft kiss.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.

"Me too." Jacob lay spooned behind her, resting his head near her shoulder. He heard her yawn and he grinned. "Try to get some rest, Bells."

"I want to stay awake with you." She protested mildly, even as her eyes began to close.

"We can talk more in the morning. I know how tired you are. I love you, Bells." He whispered.

Bella tugged his arms tighter around her as she finally said the words back to him. "And I love you too."

Even the darkness couldn't hide Jacob's smile.

_**A/N-thanks for reading.**_


End file.
